Flames Of Desire
by foreverwishing
Summary: Between NM & Eclipse-Leah is still holding on to a lot of hurt. Paul tells Leah a deep, private secret. Will flames ignite? Can Leah overcome her trust issues and let go? Can she fall in love again? Can she be the woman she wants to be & not be governed?
1. Chapter 1

I walked out toward La Push beach, it was beautiful and pitch dark outside. The water was almost black against the sky, hardly visible. The bonfire was blazing red, gold, and orange. Everyone was standing around, drinks in hand and smiles on their faces.

I tried not to scoff, but damn normal people made it hard. Okay, these weren't normal people, they're werewolves and unsuspecting humans who are drawn to our extremely warm bodies and gold skin, but to an extent – normal.

I could see Sam and Emily sitting side by side on a log, his lips touching her ear as he whispered into it. I felt a surge of pain rush to my heart and I contemplated turning around and going back to my serenity filled home.

I rolled my eyes and tried to remember how things were before Sam chose Emily. I was so happy and so in love with Sam. I was so stupid. I hate him now. I almost hate Emily, but I don't know if I ever _really_ could hate her, he imprinted on her. She was down to Earth and a genuinely good person, I am just unhappy with the events.

"Are you waiting to make a grand appearance?"

A deep voice brought me out of the ramblings in my head. I turned to see Paul, he was wearing a pair of tan cargo pants and a white tank top with an unbuttoned short sleeved white shirt over it. His hair was cut short, it was messily spiked and as black as mine.

"I'm just thinking, trying to figure out why things are so different is all," I turned my eyes back to the bonfire.

"Why? Just go have a fun night, why do you have to evaluate everything?"

I thought for a moment, _why do I over evaluate everything?_ "This isn't how things should be, it should be how it was,"

" Leah, the past is just that – _the past_. It's done, it's over. You still have a life, regardless of how much things change," his words were absolutely true, but my heart didn't want to take them in, or take his advice.

"What if I can never accept it? Sam and I will never be together, Jacob has his girlfriend, Seth is interested in someone – where does that leave me, Paul? You guys have your own lives and girlfriends and that leaves me with no friends," I turned to him, a strand of my hair blew across my face from the strong gust of wind that blew around us.

"Free," his face was soft as he gently brushed a strand of long, glossy black hair off of my face.

I smiled at his affection, I'd never really seen him this nice, I liked it.

"Now come on, we'll walk over together," he grabbed my hand and we made our way to the huge fire.

"Oh my god, Leah! You made it," Emily smiled as wide as she could, despite the scar on the right side of her face.

I managed the best _fake_ smile I could and hugged her as quickly as possible, I loved her, but I just couldn't bear it to be her friend anymore.

"We have all the food over on that far table and the drinks are in the cooler underneath it. What have you been up to?" she continued smiling.

"I see Jacob, I really have to talk to him," I lied, and quickly made my retreat from her.

I hated to dodge her attempts at healing our friendship, but with Sam always near her side and staring at the two of us – ruined any attempt she could make. I padded away in my flip flops across the sand and headed toward Jake and his girlfriend, Paloma. I saw the look of worry on his face, like I might embarrass him or something, but I shrugged it off.

"Leah, haven't seen you out in a while," Jacob smiled his big, broad grin and I couldn't help but to reciprocate with my own small smirk.

"Well, I can't stay in bed forever, even though I'm exhausted from the war with the bloodsuckers and running around with fur half of this year," I laughed.

"Paloma, could you go grab us some cokes? I'd really, really appreciate it – I feel like I've got cotton mouth," Jacob smiled his huge smirk, Paloma kissed him lightly and walked toward the food table.

"It's good to see you, Leah," she smiled and rubbed my arm before she walked off, I really had a good feeling about her.

" Leah, how are you? _Really_?" Jacob asked me as quietly as possible, glancing to Sam.

I exhaled deeply, my eyes darting to the ground momentarily. I returned my gaze back to Jake and he smiled sympathetically at me. "I walked over with Paul, but I think he's found some girl to ogle over most likely," I rolled my eyes and fidgeted with the sheer black shirt over my bikini top. "It's getting better," I finally admitted.

"I know how you feel, Leah, you know that. Just try to find something to get it off your mind," he patted my shoulder and walked off.

I turned on my heel and decided this was too much right now, I headed back for the land and my awaiting Jeep and radio. I didn't want to be the only person without anyone. I wanted someone to whisper in my ear, I wanted someone to walk alone with me on the beach, to kiss under the moon. I wanted passion and fire in my life, but all I have right now is the occasional outbreak of complete body fur and a tail. I trudged across the sand faster. As I reached my car I looked toward it, Paul was leaning on the hood with his elbow, one foot crossed over the other. I walked faster.

"Trying to run away?"

I eyed him viciously and grabbed my keys from my tiny shorts pocket. "Sitting at home on my laptop is better than submitting myself to this torture," I replied while I passed him and shoved him, he toppled backward but spun to keep from plummeting to the ground on his ass. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing.

"Leah, just because you're not with the one you want – doesn't mean you have to find ways to be miserable,"

I flew back around to face him and was trembling in anger. "I was in the right place, I loved him! I wanted to marry him, I wanted a family! Why not me? Why did he choose her?" I spat at him. "I don't find ways to be miserable, it just happens when you're life is this fucked up!," I ground out at him and whirled around the front of my white jeep, my knight in shining armor.

He stood there and lightly stuffed his hands in his pockets, I wanted to confide in him, but I just couldn't right now.

"I just am tired of all the questions about my well being and sanity. I just want to get out of here and run away!" I climbed into my jeep and exhaled when it roared to life. I flew off.

I drove a good two miles before pulling to the side of the road, I was too distracted to drive. Even though I wasn't scared of any injuries – I would hate it if anything happened to my jeep. It had been a while since the Sam shit happened, but my god – it still hurt to see them together tonight. I needed a release, I needed a reverie. I needed to run and just let myself go. I pulled the jeep onto a familiar dirt road and parked it behind a large patch of trees and bushes.

I flipped off my flippers, and jumped out of my high sitting jeep. I unbuttoned my black see through shirt slowly, I let it fall onto the leather seat softly. Along with it followed my bathing suit top, and later so did my small khaki shorts, then my bikini bottoms. I breathed in the black, cool air deep into my lungs. I could smell the fire wood burning and the deer running in the woods around me.

I trembled violently and flew forward as I burst into my wolf form, fur escaped around my entire body. I shook myself and took off at a dead run in no specific direction, I needed the wind, the solitude, and the silence. I knew Quil and Seth were probably out shitting around – so I had to remember to keep my thoughts shielded wisely. I still couldn't stop the the thoughts that seeped into my mind as I soared and ducked through the trees and clovers.

Emily now had everything that I thought would have been mine, everything I wanted so desperately and wholeheartedly. Running through this field brought back so many memories of Sam and I, the flirting and hiding paired with anticipation that he'd catch me and what would happen next. I also couldn't forget all the times we'd sit out here and talk, I listened to him talk about his plans for the future, the plans he had for us. It all seemed like my own little fairytale had come true, my prince had come. I guess dreams are just that, _dreams_.

I came upon a small pool of water with a small waterfall cascading into it, it was beautiful. Green moss surrounded the bank, and the water looked so inviting to my warm wolf's body. I decided to jump in, and I did, fur and all soaking up tons of the cool water. I bobbed back to the surface and paddled around happily, I breathed in and relished the scent of the woodsy water and the mist that hung around in the air. I could smell the pine needles in the tree branches above me. The distant smell of lavender wafted around my nose as well, all these things served as aroma-therapies while I floated in the cool pool of water. I let my thoughts go and they drifted wildly and freely:

_**Maybe I'm just too independent for him, I have my own mind – I don't need a man to think for me. Perhaps he didn't, or doesn't, want a woman who can think for herself.**_

_**I chuckled inwardly.**_

_**Maybe he needed a woman who would cater to his every want, need, and whim. Emily excelled at this, being the cook, being the nurse, basically being a bunch of dog's slave. He probably doesn't want a woman who would challenge him and his strength. He'd always talked about how he wanted to do the man's job and handle the things men were supposed to.**_

_**He's such a dumb, sexist brute, and such a goddamn idiot. Maybe it's what I wanted that he didn't, I suppose he did see an easier woman to deal with in Emily. Who wouldn't?**_

_**That would be awful, not just being rejected – but being rejected because I'm free willed and out going! I have my own life, I don't want to be controlled by any man, and I have my own mind and my own life.**_

_**Maybe it's my body – I always thought my tall and statuesque legs looked strange. Most of the Quileute women were petite, but I was taller and definitely more muscled, but I was still soft. Maybe I'm just not sexy.**_

"_**You're more than sexy," I heard Paul's thought sound into my ears like a train's horn, I whipped my snout around and saw Paul standing on the side of the pool on his haunches, his eyes dark and they now **__**held a new definition**_

__I was so startled that halfway through my climb out of the water onto the mossy bank and into the clover covered ground, I shifted involuntarily to my naked human body. I was now sitting in front of Paul, more naked in front of him than I'd ever been in front of any man in my entire life, besides my father when I was 3. I looked around desperately seeking anything I could hide behind, or cover myself with. All that surrounded us were tall, slender trees and and clovers covering the ground in a green pillow like top. I remained turned away from him due to the most embarrassed feeling I'd ever experienced in my life. I knelt onto my knees on the silky green clovers and squeezed one arm over my bare breasts and slung one over my lap, hiding my sex.

"Damn you, Paul!" I ground out of my teeth in anger and frustration.

I turned to locate him, he was gone and my heart began to pound in my chest. I exhaled a shaky breath and let my arm fall off of my breasts. The wind hit my nipples and they immediately peaked due to the cool chill in the air and the exhilaration due to the recent encounter that took place mere seconds ago.

I was mortified that he sat and listened to my personal thoughts about my life and body – they were mine and private. I had already gone through this with the pack, I didn't them ever hearing one more of my thoughts ever again. I wanted to run away and forget about the last 5 minutes. I couldn't stop my throat from tightening from the hurt of being seen in my most intimate state by Paul. My eyes began to water, and soon a tear fell through my thick fan of lashes.

I turned to make sure he was gone and prepared to yell at him if he remained, but he was gone.

I returned to my position and stared into the black night that was as black as my hair and closed my eyes as I inhaled the strong scent of the forest. I opened my eyes and looked out in front of me, there was Paul as he was shifting to his human body. I was struck dumb as I lost my sense of vocabulary, along with my voice.

Seeing him without his shirt regularly had become normal, with all the patrolling and meetings about the war with the red haired bloodsucker and her army of newborn idiots. I was somewhat used to the sight. Then I looked further down and he was naked in front of me and only 10 feet away – my breath was caught in my chest.

His legs were longer, leaner and caramel colored. His chest was predominantly larger than I had remembered from the last couple of months . His stomach now donned sets of ripples and grooves of muscles. I closed my eyes when they lowered to his large, hardened, lower lying anatomy, my heart sped at his size.

I suddenly remembered my body was bare and I re-crossed my arms over my chest and my face reddened horribly – I prayed he couldn't see the shade in the darkness, but due to our enhanced eyes, I knew he could.

"Leah," Paul began, I remained still as possible. I continued kneeling on the and tightened my arms over my chest. I didn't want to respond to him, because if I did, then it would make this horrifying experience even more tangible.

Against my strong personal will and strong defiance, and my better judgment, I felt the first tingles of arousal creep into the area right between my legs I was trying so desperately to hide right now. I inhaled deeply and let the strong scent of pine calm my nerves slightly.

Three things were true right now and undeniable. One, Paul and I had just seen each other completely nude and for the first time ever. Second, neither of us ran off in disgust in opposite directions, and the third fact was that I wanted to turn and continue staring at his beautiful body more than anything right now. I was about to shift back into my wolf form and flee – but two firm, but gentle, hands grasped my upper arms. Electricity coursed through my veins and into my stomach, my eyes opened and I flinched slightly at the feeling of moisture seeping from my naked center.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. I didn't have the confidence to turn to him just yet.

"Touching you, Leah. I've wanted to for a long time," his breath was on my ear and he trailed one hand up my arm, over my shoulder and to my hair. He pulled back a handful of the silky strands and his lips lightly touched the skin behind my ear.

I gasped at the attraction that seared my skin and warm body, my eyes widened and I couldn't think.

His next move sent my body into a spiral of heat and desire like the fire on the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

His warm hand slid down to mine that covered my flaming center, I gasped as he snatched my hand away and in a flash he had pulled me around and onto his lap. My eyes caught his, so dark and intense. His lips pursed as his breath was slowly fanning hotly onto my lips. My toes even felt as though they were on fire, being atop him was like doing something down the hall from your parents – and you can't lock the door. Our eyes met after examining each other, I wanted him so bad I could have screamed at the top of my lungs.

"You feel so good," he splayed his hands on my back, running them down to my ass and squeezing tightly.

I gasped at his aggressiveness, the straight animal lust he ignited in me was like a vodka shot, straight up.

Our lips crashed together and all my inhibitions and insecurities went downstream like the water in the small creek. All that I could feel was his body beneath mine, and the clovers massaging my knees. I let the feel of his lips on mine and the taste of his mouth take over my senses and soon moans were escaping me that I didn't know existed in my throat. My hips rotated against the hard ripples of his stomach, I had never done this before, but I knew what came next.

In one blink of my eyes, I was lying on my back and the clovers surrounded me like a cloud. His body on top of mine was mind blurring, I brought my legs up around his sides.

"Leah, I want this so bad right now, but are you sure?"

I tried to let his question run through my mind, but all I could imagine was him deep inside me, and driving me to all the places I'd never been and I wanted to go so bad. My hands ran down his back and stopped at his muscled shoulder blades. "Please, Paul. I wanna forget, help me forget,"

Without another word he lowered onto his elbows and kissed me slowly. I felt his hand run down my body and he slowly, and slightly painfully pushed himself into me. I whimpered slightly, freezing at the pinch of pain. My preternatural body healed easily and soon his pace was unbearably too slow. I lifted my hips to his and my head craned upward when he drove harder into me.

"Oh, god," my breath escaped in a large gasp and my mouth opened, he sealed his mouth onto mine and I whimpered at the friction of his chest as it pressed against my hardened, highly sensitized nipples.

He grasped my outer thigh and massaged it firmly, making me try pull him deeper by his lower back which I greedily dug my nails into. His skin felt like pure electricity flowing onto my body and I began to feel my stomach tighten and my fluids flow freely between us.

"God, Leah, this can't be real," he groaned.

"It is, I promise,"

He grasped my calf and threw it over his lower back, driving his cock even further inside me. I writhed in complete ecstasy and I felt my walls tighten around his member in spasms. He continued to drive into me and I tried to watch him as he drove in and out but when he hit another place in my body and I shivered from pleasure.

"You don't know what you do to me," he groaned huskily above me and he rested his forehead on my shoulder as he pushed into me.

"Look at me," I commanded and grabbed his ears and pulled his face to look at mine and into my eyes.

I held his face and rocked my hips hard beneath his, I could hear his teeth as they clenched shut, his jaw tightened. I forced his face to stay facing mine, the look of what seemed to be his impending orgasm was absolutely stunning, I arched my back in anticipation.

"Leah, I can't hold it,"

"Then don't," I massaged his cheeks with my thumbs and tightened my legs behind his back.

As he deepened his thrusts, drops of rain began to fall on our already glistening bodies. This was surreal. I couldn't tell where I ended and he began, our bodies were completely in synch. As his cock twitched inside me I tightened my hands on his face and forced his eyes to mine as I let my own orgasm claim, and convulse my body. I shook with tremors and tried not to scream, but it left my lips anyway, his eyes that concentrated on me as I shook while he filled me with his warm spurts made me bring his lips to mine for a deep kiss.

He pumped slowly at the end, my tightening walls milked him of all his essence. He fell onto me and I clenched his shoulders in dire need of him. The rain drops melded our sweat as one and his ran onto my body, cloaking me in his woodsy scent. Perfection. I had no more words. Everything now seemed to fall into place, it felt right. How did I not see this? How could I not have known?

"I love you, Leah," his deep voice coaxed into my ear.

I wrapped my arms and legs even tighter around him, I couldn't get him close enough.

"I, I," I tried to say it, but I couldn't. Not just yet.

The rain began to pour harder and we parted ways, I shifted into my wolf form and headed for my small trailer near Paul's. I squeezed into my dog door, which Jacob and Sam teased me about, but at least it's discreet. I transformed back and walked slowly to the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror, my hair was a mess, my body was red and covered in mud. I couldn't help but touch myself from the feelings I still had left.

I took one last look. What have I done?


	3. Chapter 3

Leah Point of View

I woke up in the morning with my freshly shampooed hair in a tangled nest and my body sprawled out over my pillow top mattress. As my eyes fluttered open brief memories of Paul and I making love on the wet ground flooded my mind and washed over my body like warm bath water. I rubbed my lower stomach, it didn't hurt last night but now my first time aches were settling in. I rolled over onto my back and when I closed my eyelids I could see and feel Paul's masculine frame driving into me.

"Ugh, stop already!" I exclaimed out loud, trying to comb through my hair with my fingers before getting frustrated with it and flying to sit on the bed.

I rose and walked to my dresser mirror, I was glowing despite my disheveled appearance. I looked at my long messy hair and decided it was time for a change. I threw on some clothes and tucked my hair under a hat. I threw on some boots and I headed out to find my jeep which I left on the road last night.

Paul Point of View

The ceiling above me has 121 thumbtack holes left behind from where posters were tacked up from when Sam went through his Sports Illustrated Model infatuation era, and then Jacob with his Playmate issues. I'm lying here alone on my crappy bed, with my hands massaging my sore package, remembering the love I'd made with Leah. Every moan that escaped her lips, every arch of her back made my member rise beneath the sheets below my stomach despite it's reluctance. I could go take a cold shower, but then I would just be drowned in the feeling of us writhing on the ground with the rain saturating our bodies.

"Get the hell up man," Jacob came pounding on the door.

"Shut the fuck up, pup," I boomed at him from my peaceful place in my memories of being with Lee.

"Dad wants us at his house to clean out that garage you pin dick,"

"I'll be there in 20, just screw off Jake," I warned.

"Whatever, man," I heard his loud footsteps and then the slam of the front door. _Little dick, _I thought.

An hour later, 40 minutes after I said I'd show up, Jacob and I were throwing out scraps of carpet that were going to be put on the floor in the garage when it was made a room. The room never came to be. I was burning up from my tank top, so I lifted it over my head and continued sifting through several piles of tools.

"So," Jacob began as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "Where did you get those scrapes on your back?" he smirked as he hefted a box into his arms, picked a magazine out of it and dropped the box into the scrap pile.

I turned to hide any expression on my face, afraid I might give something away. "I went running for a while," I answered coolly, I didn't think about my back being scratched. A normal woman, a human woman couldn't cause those. But Leah and her supernatural strength could.

"Yeah, right. I shifted and couldn't hear even one of your thoughts, you were with a girl, you're back proves it." Jacob laughed. "It is kinda weird though," his brow furrowed as he pretended to do something with his gloves.

"What are you shitting off about?" I tried to act nonchalant as possible.

"Well, you now how we heal. It's just strange that those marks aren't healed,"

I thought for a good reply. "I had shifted back to my human form, and I didn't have a good grip on the ground, I slid on the leaves and some briars sliced up my back."

"Alright, sure." Jacob eyed me like a liar.

I threw another piece of an old dresser into the trash pile and pulled off my gloves and proceeded to make my way into the tiny house. I couldn't tell Jake, all he would do is let it slip to the rest of the pack and I don't know what Leah wants yet. All day long she seemed to slip into my thoughts, her hair falling around me, her nails scraping down my arms. It was a good thing I was near to being superman, I would look like a graffiti wall right now.

I threw open the door and headed into Billy's house, I writhed when I spotted the fridge and made a bee line for it. As I crossed the threshold I froze when I spotted Leah standing there talking to Billy while he examined us from his chair. Her hair was cut in a short style, and to me it resembled Halle Berry's style in Swordfish. She turned to me and our eyes were melded together.

Billy furrowed his brow in the corner of my eye and I had to scathe myself to tear my eyes from hers. She turned her doe wide eyes back to Billy's hard face. He smiled slightly and both Leah and my mouth dropped to the old linoleum floor.

"You know what? I have to go check my mail," Leah chirped and dashed out of the side door.

"I'm gonna go help her with that," I spurted and tried not to laugh at Billy's look that was full of humor as I dashed out the door.

I got out just in time to see her white Jeep's wheels spitting gravel out beneath them as she sped off. I huffed and eyed Jake's motorcycle and hopped on it, throwing gravel into the air as I sped off after her.

She pulled into her driveway 2 ½ miles away, she climbed out of her Jeep and landed on her boots. I sped and made my way to her, she stopped and turned to me, surrendering as I switched off the bike and leaned it onto it's kickstand.

"Good morning," I spoke quietly, admiring the blush on her gold cheeks. "Why are you running away?" I pressed.

"I'm not, I just forgot something," she replied quickly.

"What did you forget?"

Her shoulders dropped and her eyes closed.

"Leah, talk to me. Don't shut me out," I stepped closer to her, the sound of the gravel crunching was all that could be heard around us.

"I can't, Paul. Just go," she turned to take off again.

I caught her arm this time and pulled her body flush to mine, her breath caught in her chest and her pulse quickened. "Yes, you can. Why are you so afraid of letting me in?" I whispered onto her lips, her hands slowly made their way to grip my biceps as I held her still and her breathing became shallow.

"You know why," her face displayed all her insecurities with that undeniable hint of pure innocence.

"I'm not him," I stated again.

"Okay," she said half truthful and sarcastically.

"Jacob saw my back, we might be found out soon," I said smiling.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? For everyone to know you made me a woman?" her eyes were close to being hooded.

I lowered my face to hers and relished in the smell of her breath that fanned onto mine in surprise. "I'd love it." I replied with a breath fanned over her moth. You just don't know what you do to me," I exhaled in her ear and I hardened painfully as she shivered against me.

She lifted her eyes to mine and threw her arms around my neck and brought me into a deep kiss.

"Shit," I mumbled at her aggressiveness against her pillow soft lips.

Her hands slipped onto my back and rubbed firmly, her tongue battled mine and soon she was pulling hard on my hair that she'd wound into both her fists. I backed her into her living room and lifted her onto my stomach and hurriedly carried her to the kitchen. I sat her on the kitchen island and before I could register her hands fell to my belt buckle and soon they were circling my feet over my boots.

"Leah, we don't have to do this.", I threaded my fingers into her short layers of her soft-as-silk hair on the back of her neck.

"God, I know – but don't you want it, too.. Again?" she finished and caught my mouth deeply in a kiss with hers.

I pulled her tank top from her shoulders and brought a pink nipple into my mouth and sucked fiercely. Her back arched and her full breasts covered my mouth and nose and I massaged my face into their softness – her scent left me in awe. My member jumped as she grabbed it and began to pump me with her tiny hand. I let out a growl and lowered my hands over her shoulder, over her nipples and to the strands of her thong under her drawstring sweatpants.

"Forgive me," I smiled as I gently bit her earlobe and ripped the thin material from her hips and pulled her pants down to her ankles. She gasped and I spread her legs and teased her wet entrance with my hardened member which was straining at the deep and hypnotizing smell of her arousal.

"Now, Paul, I need you now," she begged and I slid into her with ease , when she moaned louder I slipped into her fully.

"Goddamn," I growled.

She began to buck her hips and my body froze in complete pleasure. Her nails scratched my chest and I brought her legs up and wrapped them behind my back and she crossed her ankles above my ass and I pumped into her faster. She lowered onto the island and arched her body upward – allowing me full and easy access to her wet center.

I put a hand on her cheek and pulled her body forward from her throwing it back. I had to see her eyes and feel her body

We watched each other as we came closer and closer to release and soon I burst inside her as her walls clenched me with fierce force. I couldn't believe I was inside her again, her warm and firm walls were like a euphoria to me. Her breath that hit my face made me dizzy, her scent that floated around us made me lean forward and moan into her neck.

"I love you, Paul," she whispered just after I'd rested my torso against her, her hands rested on my shoulders and caressed my ears softly.

I pulled back to see her beautiful face, 'I love you, too," I watched her smile and I brought her into a tight hug. She'd said it first, it took me by surprise and I studied her dewy face and her swollen lips. She had some bangs stuck to her forehead, I swept them to the side. I kissed her nose and dreaded that I had to pull out of her soon. Dreaded I had to leave her warm, sex scented body. I wanted more, I wanted to see her head falling back again, her breasts full and rocking in time to my thrusts.

We were dressing in silence, the room filled with only us – but a million questions lay before us on the table. I slipped my pants back over my slim hips and zipped them slowly. I watched as she bent over to pull her sweatpants over her naked ass and I had to think of my grandmother to keep from getting hard again.

"You need to leave," she sighed to me, as though she'd just finished reading a magazine and was ready to go to sleep.

I took a minute and thought while trying not to look mad. I was. I was steaming, finally I'm connecting to a woman and she acts just like a man. I looked at her face and she stopped slipping on her shirt and returned my stare.

"Sure, Leah."

Her face softened a little and some regret shone through her eyes as she gazed at me and I grabbed my shirt and dug my keys from my pants pocket. I wanted to rip her clothes from her body, slam into her and **make** her want me, but than again I wanted her to want everything from us. I had little hopes. I strode to the door and shut it with a loud thud on my way out.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: Long chapter ahead, had a lot to unveil. I don't like to re-hash almost everything – like some authors do, repeating every event in two POV's. In some instances and situations I like to have 2 POV's, but I only do P-POV when I feel the fic wants me to.**

Leah's POV

The door didn't slam close, but in my ears it echoed like a boulder crashing onto a marble floor. I couldn't help but push him away, this was all going too fast. Just a week ago I was another virgin. Sure, I'd been in love so deep that I could feel the pain when Sam was hurt, injured or sick. I used to sit around and imagine our wedding and the color of my flowers and what I would wear on our first night together - all of the frilly bullshit most women daydream about, but all that is worth nothing now.

I could hear the rain begin to tatter on the window. I had school in 5 hours and no decent sleep to brag about, so I solemnly and slowly walked down the short hall to my bedroom. I stripped down and threw on an old t-shirt and buried myself beneath my comforter. Sleep overtook me before I actually closed my eyes.

I awoke with a jolt and saw the black window and flew off the bed, I found my cell and realized it was 9 o'clock. _Oh shit_! I scrambled to dial my professor's number. I waited anxiously as it rung over and over.

"Good evening, Russell here,"

"Mr. Russell, it's Leah Clearwater."

"Ah, Ms. Clearwater so nice to hear from you. I hope you're okay, being there must have been an emergency to keep you from my class today," his velvety voice was entrancing.

" I'm sorry, I was.." I paused one second. "I didn't feel well and I laid down, and before I knew it when I woke up – it was 9 pm," I _basically_ told the truth.

"I hope you're feeling better soon, there must be a bug going around or something," he mused.

"Yeah, my niece was sick the other day. I must be the lucky one that kept it going,"

"Well, hopefully we'll see you next Friday after break, Ms. Clearwater,"

"Definitely, Mr. Russell. Thank you," I exhaled.

"Have a good evening, Miss Clearwater"

Okay, disaster averted for now. I guess I can handle work tomorrow, it shouldn't be too hard to make hamburgers and fry fries at the diner. I hated the "Can I get more soda? Do you have any key lime pie? This silverware is too dirty, do you have plastic?" Sometimes I wanted to dump the old bathroom mop water bucket on them. Really, I didn't know how long I can tolerate work and school. Sometimes I just wanted to give it up and be free. Just live. I wanted to live my _own_ life for once, without having to worry about a man or a schedule.

Just when I thought I couldn't be subjected to anything worse than spilling sour-smelling buttermilk for the pancakes all over my legs and feet 20 minutes after I started my shift.. Sam Uley walks in. I wanted to save some for him and his huge head. I turned to the coffee pot and grasped the handle so tight my knuckles turned white and I heard a crack. I let loose of the handle when my best work friend elbowed me lightly.

Lafayette couldn't really be described in words so easily, at all actually. He wore female shirts and tank tops, and very masculine, chunky men's boots. Lip-gloss was always a must for him _and_ a hint of blush. To sum up Lafayette, he was a metro-transsexual black man with tons of sass. He was sweet and caring – but cursed like a sailor on crank and had no tact or care for _tact _at all. He was overly outspoken, humorous and did not take any bullshit from anyone, he was the best girlfriend I'd never had.

"Cool, down girl! You gon' make that coffee explode," Lafayette laughed.

Lafayette and I had been great friends ever since his first 5 minutes here when he _accidentally _spilled sweet tea on an older man who had been hassling him and called him a _negro._ He had moved here from Bon Temps Louisiana because of several reasons that he swore he'd never "mention or think about again."

"Good afternoon, Leah," Sam broke my pep talk from Lafayette as he claimed a stool and Fayette stepped in to save me.

"Well, Sam Uley. What cat dragged you up in here?"

"Something urgent, I really need to talk to you Leah."

I turned slowly and wiped my hands with my red and white gingham print apron. "What do you need Sam?" I tried to fight the need to take orders from him due to my allegiance to the pack and his Alpha orders.

"Have you smelled any new vampires around?"

My attitude immediately turned serious, my heart sped as well.

He continued and I turned cold. "They found a homeless man dead a day ago, he washed up in the river. He was found by two 12 year old kids fishing.

I dropped the napkin holder I had picked up to refill. I bent over to retrieve it and my head became dizzy, as I rose I felt sick. My mind was running furiously.

"Do they know it was a vampire?" I used my lowest whisper so that humans couldn't hear.

"They don't. But I _do_. I snuck into the coroner's basement at the hospital,"

I tried to keep a calm facade. All that was shot to hell when Paul sauntered in and sat next to Sam at the bar.

His smell wafted into my senses and my body immediately stirred in arousal in response. I loathed Sam, and the man that could make me beg was sitting right beside the one I loathed. I had to remain cool, I had to hide this tryst with Paul with Bill Clinton finesse for as long as possible – but Paul was wearing his worn out jeans, and that gift from God sleeveless shirt. I wasn't worth as much as a snowball in hell right now mood-wise either.

"Hey you guys, what pie is on the menu today?" Paul smiled at me with a glint in his eye.

I smiled back with venom dripping from my bared teeth. "Instead of our usual _chocolate_ _mud pie_ we serve on Thursday, we'll be serving a gourmet dog bone. Would you like one, _Fido_?"

Paul's face went from humored to ill ridden and I couldn't help but smile on the inside as I pulled out more napkins to replace in the holder. If he wanted play the _torment and torture game_, I was going to beat him at his own shit.

"Leah, when I came to check on you the other day I heard you and some guy talking in your kitchen, I tried not to listen – but with all the supernatural hearing and all, I couldn't..You got a man now? You never answered the door,"

I felt all the blood, rage and adrenaline in my entire body rush to my face and out of my brain. I tried to breathe and managed to drop the goddamn napkin holder again. I gritted my teeth and couldn't help but glare at Paul and when I eyed Sam he looked intrigued.

"Why don't you go crawl back into your hole and chew on someone's shoes you shit eater!" I snapped quietly, cruelty and scorn supporting my harsh words like a gun in my hand.

Paul's smile faded.

"Alright, what the hell is the matter with you two? You look like you want to kill him Leah, relax. You two need to be civil right now. If there is another vampire in Forks, God knows what could come of it. Especially since it isn't Victoria, being she's torn apart and burned into dust," Sam reminded us quietly.

I was suddenly glad we had very few customers, most of them were old and very hard at hearing, being I have to scream at most of them.

"Yeah, I know," I agreed.

"I'm not the one shooting arrows at people because I'm secretive about _my girlfriends_," Paul looked at me.

His face was serious now, his eyes asking me silently for forgiveness. I nodded my head and sprinted my eyes quickly to his, then behind him to hide any relevance to Sam. I wanted to drag Paul behind the counter to the back room and have him make it up to me so bad I could taste his lips on mine, I began to imagine it.

"Leah," Sam waved his hand and snapped me out of my daydream.

I stared at him blankly. Paul sat expressionless on the stool chewing on a tooth pick as he eyed me intently with his brow furrowed, he knew what I was thinking. They both could probably smell it.

"Can you scan the south side tonight by your house? We need to find out something, or anything," his voice was firm and laced with unexpressed worry.

I sighed and glanced between the both of them. "Sure," I began. "I have to get back to work, tips won't come for free," I smiled sadly at Paul, I quickly smiled at Sam and headed to the grill where Lafayette was frying 3 orders simultaneously.

I was lugging a trash bag filled to the brim with garbage out of the diner's backdoor and immediately smelled Lafayette's cigarette smoke waft around the corner. I was unbelievably quiet as I opened the door and was surprised to hear him address me before I'd even breathed.

"Y'all got vampire's out here, huh?" he puffed his cigarette and examined his nails.

"How did you hear that?" I tried to play dumb.

"Don't try that bullshit-denyin'-shit on me, girl," he eyed me with humor. "I heard you, plain as the rain on my window last night,"

I pulled the trash filled bag and threw it into the dumpster. I turned to my accuser and inhaled deeply to see if anyone was near us. "We were talking too quiet for humans to hear," I stated in a matter of fact tone.

"I ain't exactly human," he smirked at me.

"Yes, we do. We had a fight with a newborn army a while back, the head of the army was a vamp named Victoria," I began unhappily exhaling.

The next twenty minutes leaked by as I explained the entire _Victoria_ fiasco and how she had wanted to kill Bella Swan. I had left out the part about the pack and all of that ancient history I didn't want to be reminded of right now.

"Goddamn, If I'd known y'all had the same shit brewing in the pot like fuckin' Bon Temps – I would have stayed my black ass down there," he exhaled a long stream of smoke.

"You knew vampires were real?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, but most of 'em killed each other in Bon Temps, and shit. I got tired of all the bull and moved my ass over here, obviously the goddamn bloodsuckers are everywhere," he finished with a long drag and blew it out when he turned and stared at me. "You ain't all human, is you?" he asked with his southern slang and drawl.

Again I tried to lie to him even though he could smell my lie. "I don't know what you're talking about," I laughed easily.

"Don't try to paint my eyes over, little girl. I already know what you are.. You're a wolf, ain'tchu?"

I froze momentarily as he lit another cigarette with the tip of his tiny present one. "Yes,"

"I knew it, you smell just like this guy Sam I used to work with at Merlotte's. He was a shape shifter, he could shift into any goddamn thing he wanted,"

"Look, it's a secret, okay?" I pleaded with my eyes to him.

He laughed and flicked his cig. "So is the secret that you're in love with that Paul dude that was wit'chyall, right?"

My eyes widened hysterically and after a minute we began laughing. I really adored Lafayette, and now my whole view on the world had shifted. How could he know I was a wolf? How did he know I loved Paul? I don't even know, or will _ever _admit to the fact I love Paul!

"So, tell me the story," he leaned on one hand as he turned to me.

"I grew up around Sam Uley, the guy with the flat lips. Eventually, when we got into high school and I grew breasts, Sam and I became inseparable, we got really serious. We talked about marriage once, I dreamed about it more _and_ I wanted him to be my first. Well, we never managed to lose our virginity to each other because, well," I didn't want to say.

"Girl, can't nothin' surprise me,"

I inhaled a breath and rolled my eyes at the slight cramp I got in my stomach due to the memory.

"Well, one day my second cousin, Emily, was staying over night with me. Sam came over that morning, and a week later when Sam met up with me, he told me he'd imprinted on her. I slapped him and haven't really gotten over it, or respected him very much since it happened.

"Being a member of this pack of wolves we turned into, I have to transform into every other day – I have to hear him, see him, and take orders from him,"

"Damn, girl. You been through some hefty shit," he shook his head. "How'd you find out you were a wolf-_woman_?" he tried not to laugh at his ending question.

"I repressed that memory. But what I do remember is having a high temperature for weeks, and one night I woke up naked in the rain. The next night I remember bursting out into my wolf form, then Sam found me and explained everything. My body is frozen while I constantly shift, like frozen water. My period has stopped, and even though it hurts like hell, I can't tell anybody. I hate Sam, and I hate having to see him, and I hate being reminded every goddamn day about his rejection. Worst of all, I might never be able to have kids," I didn't realize my eyes had teared up involuntarily.

Lafayette put an arm around my shoulder, his scent was something I couldn't place. "What don't kill us, will eventually kill you," he humored.

"I think you've got that analogy wrong..." I smiled through the painful memories.

"Nope, that's true. It will kill you if you let it, it'll make you stronger if you let _it go_," he motioned with a flowing hand.

"I hope you're right," I laughed wiping my eyes with the sleeve of my white shirt.

"I'm like God, girl! I know it all," he laughed.

Out of nowhere thunder rolled rain began pelting us with tiny drops of h2o and we ran inside the diner's back door.

**NOTE: Lafayette is a regular cast member on the show "True Blood" and their Vampires are out in the open and are known amongst the public. In my story it's like it is in the Twi-saga – they are basically not known. I added Lafayette for extra comedic relief – and because I love him!**


	5. Chapter 5

Beware, a luscious and steamy lemon awaits you...

P-POV

I pulled the door open to the diner and there she stood, her hair was piled in one of those messy ponytails high on her head, her cheeks were flushed and she looked like she was so happy she could throw a half fried beef patty at me when her eyes averted from Sam's to mine. I wanted to take her in my arms and never let her go. I wanted to let her hair down and let the strands shower my face. I wanted put my mouth and hands on every inch of her skin. I wanted to just be in her and never leave, that's where I felt my calmest, in her I find the solace and contentment I've never felt for in any other woman.

I loved to see her mad, angry and aggravated - but most of all I loved to see her furious. I had succeeded in that in less than 5 minutes today. Her eyes narrowed at me, her body temperature rose sharply, her arousal slowly crept into my nose and I had to shift on the stool to make room for my ever hardening cock. I decided to fuck with her.

"_Hey you guys, what pie is on the menu today?" I smiled and eyed Leah smirking._

She looked like she was going to pull out a spatula and slap me in the face with it. Her mouth opened and her teeth shone at me like lightning. _Fuck, this woman was going to drive me to fucking explode._

"_Instead of our usual chocolate mud pie we serve on Thursday, we'll be serving a gourmet dog bone. Would you like one, Fido?"_ she'd retorted and my good mood dropped severely low.

" _Leah, when I came to check on you the other day I heard you and some guy talking in your kitchen, I tried not to listen – but with all the supernatural hearing and all, I couldn't..You got a man now? You never answered the door," I dug at her memory._

_When she'd dropped the napkin holder I'd peered over the counter and her beautiful heart shaped ass was presented so close to me – it could have been on a goddamn platter. Her skirt rode up at the side and I got an entire view of her thigh. She got up quickly and I groaned internally. Her response hit below the belt._

" Why don't you go crawl back into your hole and chew on someone's shoes you shit eater!" She had basically growled the words at me, and they were meant to cut deep, I let them bounce off as best I could.

Sam snapped me out of my wounded ego, I needed it. I had never known Leah to be **that** cruel and low blowing, that's why I was still somewhat speechless. Her eyes had darkened and I pleaded mine to hers in apology. Her small nod let me know she was fine.

I wanted to put us in the open, I wanted to get this over with and just take her. Fuck Sam, fuck the pack, fuck everything and everyone who was affecting her mind and her decision to just be together. I finally blurted out what I wanted to bring to her attention when I came in, but with Sam there, I had to twist my words.

"_I'm not the one shooting arrows at people because I'm secretive about my girlfriends,"_

_Her demeanor changed and her face softened – her lips even pouted ever so slightly and her eyes blinked quickly. I wanted to lay her down on that counter and I wanted to make love to her like Sam never would have. I wanted to show Sam the most sexy and gorgeous woman I'd ever know, and I was completely gone for. I had flames of lust radiating to my eyeballs and blue-balls blue enough to make blue's clues look pink._

I pushed all that to the side and grabbed a toothpick from the canister and peeled the plastic off. I put it in my mouth and toyed it with my tongue. I rolled it across my bottom lip, then into circles. I had achieved my intended purpose, because when I looked at Leah her mouth was slightly open and she was tapping a finger on the counter.

_I needed her right now. I wanted her even worse. I was stalking Jacob's kitchen for food when he came storming in from Billy's garage. I rolled my eyes and continued pulling out the ingredients to make a hoagie._

" Paul, get the fuck out – **now**!" Jacob almost growled.

"Oh come on man, be nice to your brother, dude. You got the best hoagie rolls, man!" I patted his shoulder and he cursed me as he headed back to the junk filled garage.

" Sam told me you and Leah are close to homicide with each other now. Why do you have to keep her going? She's got a lot of shit goin' on right now."

I took a huge bite of the hoagie and chewed fast, I swallowed my bite almost whole. "I know she's got a lot to deal with right now, I just want to keep her defenses up."

"Lag off a bit, man. I was talking to her the other day and I know why she's been so depressed,"

I turned all my concentration to Jake at that minute.

"You can't tell her I told you, alright?"

"Yeah, I won't say anything," I assured him.

"She said she's worried she won't be able to have kids,"

The words hit me like a punch to the face, all my blood rushed down to the tips of my toes – which in return began to sting. Of all the things I'd imagined were making her moody and mad at the world, I never imagined this. I mean, well, I'd never thought of marriage much, or children of my own. But just glancing momentarily down the road... I could see Leah in it, blurred, yes – but beautiful by my side.

"How does she know? Did she go to a specialist?" I pressed him, trying to remain nonchalant.

" Well, she said that transforming has like, frozen her. She stopped having a monthly, girl, thing," Jacob swayed slightly at the mention of it. One of the things men **do not** want to hear about is a flow. That, and the cursed witchery of blue-balls would bring down the biggest giant.

I let the information sink in.

"Really, Paul! I know how you are, I don't want you to use this to hurt her," Jacob was sincere in his plea.

"I would never try to hurt her like _that_,"

I grabbed a coke from Jake's fridge and headed out to the patio and sat on the swing.

L-POV

I was in my jeep returning home after my last day of school before break, I was almost ecstatic I was going to have _some_ time to myself. I couldn't help but think back to the conversation I had with Lafayette.

"_What don't kill us, will eventually kill you," he humored._

"_I think you've got that analogy wrong..." I smiled through the painful memories._

_  
"Nope, that's true. It will kill you if you let it, it'll make you stronger if you let it go," he motioned with a flowing hand._

_I wish it was that easy, I wish I could just turn off all this anxiety and panic about letting Paul just swoop in and be prince charming. It would be nice, he's not a bad guy – he's just a pathological smart ass and dick(at times) but he still has his moments._

My cell phone rang and I groaned in protest.

"Hello?" I asked heavily sighing.

"Leah," his voice was calm, smooth, caressing at the least.

"Hi," I replied with calmness falling over my body.

"Can I come over?" he asked, he sounded doubtful I would say yes.

"I'll meet you at your house." I hung up my phone and took the left turn off of my road to deter to his.

_When I made it up the long wooded drive, there he stood outside of his door, waiting. He had on a long sleeve white thermal, and and it made him appear angelic. His hair wasn't spiked, it laid flat onto his forehead. He had his hands in his jeans pockets as he watched me bounce over the rocky and hole filled driveway. I put the jeep in park and grabbed the keys. I slowly got out and stood quietly and motionless 20 feet away from him at my jeep._

I took one of the deepest, most needed breaths of my life. I let all my inhibitions and ghosts fly out my soul's window. I squeezed my hands, then released them – trying to make the tingles of anticipation go away. The closer I got, the more heated my stomach and thighs became. Each step I took, my heart fluttered and sputtered. I didn't realize how long I'd been standing there admiring him.

I wondered at first why he wasn't moving to meet me, but as I got closer I realized something important. I needed this walk, I need to give up all my apprehensions. I needed to cut all my ties and old knots. It helped me, and I did – I let it all go. The rejection, the hurt and the hate. The fury I felt the other week when I heard Emily was 2 weeks pregnant. All the worry that I might not be as lucky as her. I finally reached him and he took the last step to meet me, the one that mattered the most.

I was over the bridge, I was right in front of him. Emotionally naked. Bare as I have ever been. My hair flew across my face from a gust of wind, and his large copper hand came out and brushed it aside while resting his other hand on my cheek.

"Why did you want me to come over?" I questioned.

"Why did you agree to come over?" he asked.

I thought for a minute. Maybe I was waiting for a catty comeback to fly through my mind to my lips – no, that's not it. Maybe I was looking for an excuse – that was a little more truthful. I looked at my shaking hands and then around at the yard. I finally brought my eyes back to his deep mahogany ones and opened my mouth to speak, then shut it again in fear.

He waited patiently, his face remained soft.

"Because, Paul.. I love you, too," I connected my eyes with his anxiously and nervously.

He took his hand from his other pocket and placed it soothingly on my cheek and I exhaled a long, drawn out breath I needed to let out for a long time. My heart slowed a little as I melted into his extremely warm skin.

His eyes searched mine, his thumb caressed my cheek and I had never seen his facial expression before. He blinked and I couldn't move my eyes away from his. I was entranced, it was like I was under a spell, I didn't want to move.

All of a sudden it felt as though I'd stepped into a bathtub of hot water that surrounded and warmed me to the core. Our eyes remained connected and soon I was filled with love and lust, all the things I had never, ever felt. My heart sped and soon my center ached for him, my lips, my tongue – I needed him so bad my knees were weak.

"Wow," I whispered as our lips were only a breath away, just a half inch and I would have the kiss I needed as bad as I needed air in my lungs.

_He imprinted on me._

"I don't want to make you feel anything you don't already feel Lee, but when I heard you say you loved me – it just happened, I'm sorry,"

I put my hands on his neck and gave him a quick and passionate kiss. "Don't be sorry. I want this, and I want you – I know I want you now," I breathed against his mouth, his scent was surrounding me and I tried to keep my thoughts straight.

"Stay with me tonight," his voice was low and deep as his eyes burned into mine.

"Always."

With that his lips met mine and I could feel every ounce of his passion pouring into me, filling me – giving me everything in one kiss no other man had. I felt like I was high, I felt pulled to him like a magnet and I was thankful to him for it. His arms snaked around my waist and lifted me up and my legs wrapped around him and he quickly carried me into the open door.

I was assaulted with his woodsy scent and the smell of his warm cologne that seemed to seep into my body seemed to create a slow simmer between my thighs. He quickly made his way down the hall and kicked open his bedroom's door. I threaded my fingers into his silky layers of hair and gripped firmly as he crossed the room and sat me softly on my feet.

My shaky hands managed to remove my jacket, followed by my top as he discarded his own thermal. We met again in a fierce kiss and his skilled fingers easily removed my bra. I gasped as his mouth closed over a nipple and his hand covered the one that was ignored. He switched breasts and I fumbled with his belt buckle while trying to remain standing.

"Wait," he said quietly and held my hands as he slowly walked me backward until the backs of my knees met the bed. I flipped off my slip on sneakers.

He laid me down gently as he kissed me then stood as he removed his belt quickly and his pants fell from his waist. He pulled down his boxer briefs and his cock bobbed up and down as it was freed from the restrictive material. I squirmed in anticipation due to my fully clothed body. I bit my lip in need and desire for him.

He climbed onto the bed and slowly unbuttoned my jeans, then with agonizingly slow movement, my zipper soon followed. He tugged gently and the waist of my jeans began to pull down my hips. Slowly they lowered past my panties, over my thighs and finally, after forever, he'd slipped them over my ankles. I lay there in my simple white eyelet cotton panties and waited for his next move.

He ran his hands over the tops of my feet, up my shins to massage my knees, he kneaded my thighs and finally climbed up the bed again. He stopped and kissed my center over my panties between my legs. I grabbed onto the headboard and bit my lip to keep from moaning. His fingers looped underneath the elastic of the strings and soon my panties were lying on his chair next to the bed.

He wasted no time returning. He put his hands on my knees and inched them between my thighs slowly and spread my legs. He inhaled deeply and I gripped the frame tighter. I closed my eyes and his tongue darted between my lips and began licking my sensitive nub. He elicited a moan that would have turned on the dead and my legs spread as wide as possible.

He continued licking and massaging the inside of my thighs and soon I was struggling to remember how to breathe as I felt my stomach begin to simmer with my orgasm. He rose his hands to my breasts and I covered his with mine and he kneaded firmly. I felt that familiar warmth and with a few more licks – I exploded over the edge and everything went black as my body convulsed, my back arched and I moaned loudly from the searing pleasure rippling through my body. He tried to continue, but I pulled him by his ears and kissed him deeply, the taste of myself on his mouth brought even more passion from me.

"Paul, I need you now, please." I stated as our tongues battled for allegiance.

He silently nodded. I opened my eyes, and his watched mine as he slowly slid deep inside me. We stayed still momentarily, the feeling of being connected; as close as possible and staring into our eyes was amazing, every nerve in my body was going off like fireworks. I tried to breathe but a gasp was all I could manage.

He began rocking his hips and I pulled his mouth to mine as he moved slowly in and out of me. My moans were affecting him because his mouth was covering mine and wide open. I loved his taste, his passion, I **never** wanted this to end. I wanted this to last forever.

He moved faster and soon I was rocking my hips beneath his, our connection growing deeper and deeper as he pushed even further inside of me. He groaned atop me and I held onto his back and dug my nails into the smooth and slippery skin as he assailed me.

"I'm, I,"

I was trying to warn him as I shook violently from my second orgasm and a scream left my lungs as my back arched off the bed to his mouth and he took a nipple into his lips as his cock twitched. He thrust one more time far into my body and his warm spurts showered inside me and I held him with all my strength as we shook together. All the world went dark and black, nothing mattered and I couldn't breathe as I gasped against his neck with my heart thudding loudly and my body shaking with tremors.

"Lee, I love you," he whispered through my hair into my ear.

"I love you," I replied and he rolled us onto our sides, while remaining deep inside me and we stared at each other with hooded eyes.

His hand rose and moved a sparse piece of hair from my forehead. "You're finally _all mine_,"

I opened my lips to say something and I smiled as best I could manage. "All yours, I promise,"

We kissed one last time softly and sleep took us over instantly as we snuggled close and entangled our legs together. My body basically surged with love and satisfaction, with the ability to finally be free of all my burdens, free from my anger. I had what I wanted now. I was imprinted and loved. I never thought those things would happen for me.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up entangled in Paul's strong arms and my heart had never felt more calm, even despite the thunderstorm ravaging La Push right now, I was calm and content. I rolled to my stomach and leaned onto him and propped my chin on my hand on top of his chest. He was gorgeous when he slept, his hair was falling onto his forehead, his mouth was open slightly, just begging me to pay attention to it with my tongue. I relished the feeling of my center tingling as I leaned against him with my leg draped over his thigh.

"Paul?" I whispered as quietly as possible. He seemed dead to the world.

A smirk slowly spread itself across my face and I gently rubbed my center that was rested on his hip. His mouth twitched ever so slightly, I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. I managed to rise onto my hands and knees. He remained still, I crawled backward toward his stomach. I lifted the sheet and his member was firm and waiting for me. I grasped his shaft gently with my naturally heated hand and his mouth moved. I continued my experiment and hovered over his massive member. I stroked him a couple of times and he groaned deep within his chest. I smiled and when he was completely hard, I covered my mouth over his head and took him fully into my mouth – jarring him awake.

"What the -" he sputtered out before lifting the sheet and seeing the evil glint in my eye. "Leah, shit," he moaned and fell back onto the pillows again. "God, that feels, urgh,"

I smiled with my mouth on him, he was so delicious as I flicked my tongue on his tip over and over to taste the sweetness. I bobbed my head and massaged his hard stomach with my palms and fingers. His hips were moving in time to my bobs and soon his hands were woven into my hair and falling all around my face.

"Fuck," he ground out before he stopped me. When his eyes met mine his face was unreadable, I didn't know that expression yet. He moved my hair from my face and I reinserted his long length back between my lips.

I hummed and his stomach shivered. I grasped the base of his hard shaft and sucked harder, soon his thrusts made his tip hit the back of my throat, if I were any human – I would have gagged by now, but I'm an exception, and massaged him with my hand, licked his tip several more times, and soon he grasped my hair and shot me with hot spurts of himself into my mouth.

He cussed and exhaled slowly as he filled my mouth with his essence.

I rose to my knees and sat before him naked with a small smile tugging my lips.

His eyes met mine and his hands grasped my arms and had me on the bed with my legs spread underneath him before I could say anything.

"Good morning," I smirked.

"_Good_ isn't even a _little_ of it," he smiled and kissed my neck.

"What would you call it?" I giggled as his mouth sucked softly on a nipple making me squirm.

"Fan-fucking-tastic sums it up a lot beter,"

" Mm, I like how that sounds, makes me feel really _good_," I laughed.

He chuckled and leaned to my ear as he whispered warmly and huskily into it.

" I'll make you feel _really good_," he teased before he slipped his hardened dick into my tight, wet walls.

"Ah," I gasped at the glorious feeling of every long inch of him stretching me as he pumped in and out of me achingly slow.

He rose to his knees and brought my thighs up around him, my ass rested against his front thighs and he held my knees as he thrust into me smoothly. The new position was mind blackening, pulsating, it made me grasp the iron headboard and moan. This was almost to much to take, my center was inches off the bed, he moved his hands down my thighs and grasped my ass as he rammed into me. I was screaming in pleasure as he squeezed the firm muscle and fastened his speed.

"Come on, Lee. I can feel you shivering, baby," he said smoothly.

"Don't stop, just, mmmm. Don't fucking stop," I commanded him.

"I ain't goin' to baby, I'll go as long as you want," he smoothly replied and took a hand from my bottom and grabbed a breast and I literally growled.

I opened my eyes as best I could and almost creamed at the sight of him driving into me at this angle. I gripped the iron so hard I heard a cracking sound – I didn't even care. That familiar warmth flooded my stomach and soon it coursed to my clit and all in my inhibitions melted along together with my juices..

"I, I," I was trying to make words before he took his thumb and strummed my clit like a goddamn guitar, and before I knew it I was shaking vigorously from my powerful orgasm. "Shitt," I moaned and my back arched so high he only had to lean slightly forward to bite a nipple as he exploded inside me.

It felt like the bed shook, it felt like my body had melted. It felt like the entire room spun as I shook, pulsated and gripped him with my walls as my climax slammed me and his orgasm enveloped him. His mouth set in a harsh 'O' and his fingers dug pleasurably into my hips as we anxiously rode it out as long as we could before he fell atop me onto the bed with my legs spread eagle beneath him, used and momentarily made of jello.

After several minutes, when my strength returned, I lifted my arms and grasped his hair and gently raised his head to see his face.

He smirked with his sex filled grin.

"I fucking love you,"

His smiled broadened and his lips met mine firmly as our tongues battled each other.

A familiar smell enter my nose and we parted lips slightly. We both knew who it was, we didn't even need to speak the name. With our preternatural senses, we knew the wolf could smell our sex filled bed. Our combined sweat. _Fuck, fuck fuck._ I wanted to hurt Paul immensely as I shoved him off me. We sprang from the bed and dressed in seconds. We ran for the door before the wolf could leave. Paul leaped over the couch and blocked the exit. Seth had nowhere to go, he had to understand that we had to remain a secret. Even despite my confession to him last night – I still _really_ wasn't ready for the scrutiny of the pack.

"Seth, please, don't say anything," I pleaded with him.

He looked at me and raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Come on, man. It's not like what you think it is," Paul tried to coax his thoughts to a more neutral place.

" You're not just **fucking** my sister to get a nut?" he snapped and shoved Paul with hard force that made him stumble back.

Paul shook his head slightly, he _knew_ better than to retaliate against _my_ brother. Especially when I was in _bone breaking_ distance. "No, it's **not** like that," Paul said slowly and deeply.

Seth's thoughts were out of control and filling the room wildly and making my head spin. His brow was set over eyes and his lips were in a harsh, straight line. I tried to keep his eyes on mine, avert his attention somehow – he didn't have control of his wolf side yet.

"Seth, let's go take a walk or something, please?" I pleaded my eyes to his and centered my thoughts on begging him to agree with me.

Paul put a hand on Seth's shoulder but Seth slung it off with his right hand and glared at him violently.

I shot out a breath and grabbed Seth's hand and pulled him through the door.

"Why Paul, Leah? He's a shitty choice for a boyfriend, you know? He can't even keep his dick in his pants," Seth spoke with a harshness that splintered my heart.

"No, but it doesn't matter. I love him Seth, we love each other."

Seth opened his mouth to say something, but he snapped it shut again.

" He's not _how_ he acts around you guys, Seth," I tried to persuade him while he was silent, or as I was hoping, empty of words.

"Leah, you're trying so hard to go to school and work to get away from here. All he's gonna do is fuck it up for you," he retorted.

I rubbed my face roughly and held my hair behind my neck. "I €**am** working hard. But it's more than what you're assuming," I exhaled deeply and let my hair fall and it framed my face.

He stood and stared at me silently, his thoughts oddly silent.

"We're in love, and I don't want the rest of the pack to know until Paul and I have time to adjust to it ourselves," I put my hand on my chest as a plea.

"There's nothing else is there?" he asked, more calm and understanding.

"Yes," I began, looking at the ground.

His face went stiff.

"He imprinted on me," I couldn't help but smile at the thought of an imprint.

"Holy shit," Seth rolled his eyes and looked up at the sky.

I wanted to laugh, but I stifled it in my throat. He looked like he wanted to throw up, like the idea of of us as a serious on-going thing made him nauseous

"So it's real, it's _that_ real. You guys are forever, huh?" he tried to make his face remain a little more pleasant other than deeply disturbed.

"Yeah," I crossed my arms and enjoyed the warmth spreading through to my naturally hot cheeks.

Paul walked up behind me, but didn't touch me, out of respect for Seth.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, please, and from now on _**I will call**__**before**_ coming over!" he stated with finality and faked a disgusted expression.

"I love you, bro," I laughed and rustled his hair.

"I love you too, _Barbie_," he called me by my make fun name before heading for his dirt bike.

"I'm hungry," I said as I turned to Paul.

"Want cheeseburgers at the diner?"

"Not hardly – I get to eat there for free 4 days a week. I want pizza," I smiled.

"I want you," he kissed me and flung me over his shoulder.

"Oh my god," I laughed loudly as he toted me through the kitchen. He grabbed something from the fridge and when he plopped me onto the couch he had the bottle of whipped cream shaking in his hand.

I squealed as he fell in front of me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note:**

**The reason it took me such an insane amount of time to get this chapter out, is because I wanted it to be perfect for you guys! I wanted it to flow and I wanted it to have meaning! I didn't want to just type anything to keep it going – I wanted to take the characters where they should go, and where you'd like them to go – or so I hope.**

**Please cut me some slack, I have a two year old with me all day, whom also almost never, ever sleeps!**

I came in for my shift after we'd had 2 hours of raunchy, sticky sex with whipped cream all over our bodies, which had led to the shower, then led to the bedroom, then to the bed for another 30 minutes. I was so calm and relaxed I felt as though I was high on drugs.

I came into the diner and there stood Lafayette, looking at me and shaking his head. I smiled as I walked in and wrinkled my nose as I stood beside him to set my bag down. He had a hand on his hip and that unmistakable mean look radiating from his eyes.

" Well, if it ain't 'ol Forks' front street _hookah_," he smirked and motioned up and down at me.

" I am not a _hooka_.." my voice was normal. "I'm a ho, because hooka's charge and I give it up for free," I chided and slapped my half bare thigh.

The look on his face was one of complete humor and disapproval.

I laughed hard at him and held my stomach.

"You wrong for dat, girl – you gots to make yo money! I, myself, have got to be wined, dined, and with someone too goddamn fine, if you's gon' take up **my** time," he slapped his own ass.

"Don't you have food to cook? Or did we just hire you for cheesy, lame comedy relief?" I laughed and he turned slowly.

"All my ass is sayin' is that a man got to fork it up in Forks, to get _his fork_ in this delicious, dark, scrumptious meat!" he thrust his ass back and forth.

"Stop, before you scare even the _potential _away," I joked and scanned the empty restaurant.

"Alright. I guess it would be nice to have something to count in the drawer this evening," he sighed dramatically.

"What are those marks on your leg, girl?" he narrowed his eyes to study my face for an expression to his reply. I looked down at the marks left from Paul's sucking and teething me. Paul hickey's. _What the hell? They hadn't healed already? I can't believe it, they usually don't last 20 seconds after he leaves them.._

"Well?" he pressed.

"I, well I went jogging too late last night, and they're bug bites", I laughed, acting as if I was scratching one.

"Really?" he asked, his voice highly supportive and questioning.

"Yeah, I had to put on a ton of Calamine lotion!" I continued my lie, in my own opinion, very well.

"So those ain't hickey's on 'yo leg?" he finally busted my bubble.

I tried not to smile too brightly, the thought of Paul's mouth anywhere near my legs sent arousal and tingles all the way to my center and made me crave him like an alcoholic..

"Come on, Lee, you're busted – I got you right in your own woven web of lies, girl!"

"**Alright** , yes! They're from that guy, Paul, OK? I happen to be head over heels in love with him now!" I plopped my black apron to the counter and blushed profusely.

"You mean the caramel honey dat sat beside that Sam guy the other night?" Lafayette crumpled his eyebrows.

"Yes," I groaned.

"Damn, girl – that motherfucker was fine, send him to my place if y'all get to fightin',"

"Sorry, Fayette, but that won't be happening!" I laughed and we prepared for the noon rush – or so we hoped.

I made it to my jeep and could have kissed it from the joy I felt bubble in my chest at the thought of being able to leave this damn diner. I was pulling off my apron and pulled the elastic band from my hair, I sighed at the feeling of the strands falling freely around me.

I inhaled deeply and saw a familiar truck pull in the lot and shut off it's lights, followed by the engine. I could smell her before she even opened the door. I wanted to jump in my jeep and flee, run away. But, she was too close now. Although I could run, and beat her, I decided to stay. Just because I couldn't forget my problems, she still tried. She was _always trying _to reconcile.

She got out and quickly walked over to me. Her hair was thicker, and longer. Her eyes were sparkling, her smile was wide. I felt tense and uneasy almost immediately as she descended from her car, memories of the day I'd found out that Sam had imprinted on _her, not me_ stung my heart freshly in my mind. I couldn't help but hear a tiny little heartbeat – almost a murmur when she stopped in front of me.

"Hey," she smiled, it seemed wide despite the scar limiting the width.

"Hi," I tried to be sweet, as I did that night at the bonfire, to be genuinely nice. Again, I was failing at the genuine feelings.

"I have some _big news_!" she beamed.

"I can hear it," I motioned to her stomach. The smiled on my face felt nice to me, but strained my heart.

"I'm just so happy! I'm pregnant and I'm just about 18 weeks! I find out the sex next month!" she smiled with tears in her eyes.

My eyes moistened, but it certainly wasn't happiness. It was hurt, anger, rage and unbearable sadness. I hoped Sam was happy, I didn't honestly believe he could hurt me any more than he already had. _Again, my theories proved to be vastly wrong._

"Oh my god, Emily. Oh my god!" I couldn't say anything else. Honestly.

"I know, I couldn't say anything at first either! I feel like it's a boy, I do,"

I swallowed hard and tried not to cry from the pain in my stomach that was radiating to my heart and back.

"Congratulations," I smiled.

She hopped slightly from joy and pulled me into a truly, affectionate hug and held me tightly. "I miss you, Lee, and I wanted my _best friend _tohear it first, even if it's been a rough road and we don't hang out at all like we used to. I understand why you're distant, I really do, don't think I don't. I still love you, despite it all,"

As she whispered that in my ear something in my heart melted, small chips fell of the iceberg that I referred to as my heart since that day. I shuddered and sucked in my breath. I squeezed her firmly on the shoulders and a tear dropped as I listened to the little drumming sound coming from her stomach. I pulled her back and looked into her eyes as I held her shoulders gently.

"I love you too, Emily. No matter how much I ignore you and try to avoid you." I stopped to put a hand over my mouth, tears filling to the brims of my eyes. " I smiled, but the tears were already streaking my face. Even _I_ couldn't hide those.

I kissed her cheek. "I have something I have to go do, I'm sorry. I have to go," I pulled back and loaded in my car.

"Bye," she said quietly. Her eyes were glistening as well.

I was finally home at my kitchen table, eating some chicken fried steak in white peppered gravy that Lafayette pushed on me – '_You too skinny girl, __**eat!**_'. It was delicious, but my mind was running in ten million ring circles. Emily pregnant, I thought I'd heard it earlier in the month, but hearing it _from her _was stipulating, mind blowing, heart constricting.

She'd just gotten the one thing I'd wanted since my last year in high school with Sam, when we were together, happy, and talking about life after graduation – like rings, marriage and names for babies. I finished my chicken and cleaned up quickly. I showered and threw on a ratty old t shirt and curled up underneath my comforter in bed.

_~Flashback~_

"_Open your mouth wider!" Emily demanded. She was sitting across the daybed from me, aiming a marshmallow toward my face._

_ The mood was light and fun, we had just finished picking out our graduation dresses, hair and makeup - so were now just having fun and gossiping while throwing marshmallows to our mouths. The rain tapped on the window and the room was cool due to the fact it was half open, otherwise I would have had to bring out the fan._

_ I finished a laugh and tried to keep my mouth open, but the marshmallows we were tossing at each other just popped out and I had to reach down my tank top to get it. _

"_One more," she quipped and again I opened my mouth._

_It went right in. "Swoosh," I laughed, and fidgeted with my digital key chain pet._

"_You treat that Nan-o pet like it's a baby," Emily huffed._

"_You know, I've been thinking of kids. I think, well, I know, Sam is the one," I smiled._

"_I hope you'll choose me to be the Godmother," she smiled._

"_I'd never ask anyone else," I winked at her. "What are you doing tomorrow?"_

_Her smile frowned away, I knew what she was thinking._

_"You could have said 'No', Em."_

"_I couldn't say no to Seth – or your dad. Plus, he says several new guys my age will be at the lake too," she smiled._

"_Well, Sam will be here at about 8, we'll go running for a while," I sighed and lowered onto my pillow after picking up the lost mallows._

_"I haven't hung out with Harry or Seth in so long, I'm looking forward to it."_

"_We all have our own opinions," I laughed and flipped off the lamp._

_ I jolted awake at the sound of the truck's horn and struggled to climb over Emily as she breathed deeply in her sleep. I had my tank top and tiny shorts on in record timing. I tossed my hair into a loose ponytail then slipped on my pumas and dashed down the steps._

_ I hopped in the truck and Sam's smile was broad and bright. He had one arm propped on the truck seat, and one out on the open window. His shirtless physique was hard to tear my eyes away from as I slid easily onto the leather bench seat. He smelled like warm musk and cool cologne, my heart sped up drastically and my tongue traced my lips._

"_Morning, baby," I smiled as I adjusted my shorts._

_ His face was serious and I had never seen the exact expression on his face that he was wearing at this minute. It was dark and brooding, there was an edge to it and it made me shiver from the intensity._

_"You too, Lee-Lee," he softened his eyes softly. "Let's hit the road," _

_ On our drive to the bluff, his eyes constantly skimmed over to me. I squirmed in my seat and couldn't stop the warmth that made my heart expand. I couldn't concentrate, I couldn't breathe right – he had to know what I wanted._

_ I stopped running and stood facing the vast ocean and just appreciated the sight of the waves and vivid blue colors. I inhaled deeply as the refreshing sea salt sprayed my face. After 2 hours of running, the spray was like an air conditioner._

"_Are you alright," Sam asked softly. "I don't want to lose, I mean, uh, lose you!" he laughed and it made me smile._

"_I'm great. I am terrific, and by the way – I won," I was whispering as he pulled me into a tight, warm hug. He kissed me softly before leaning back and looking into my eyes._

_ His eyes were cheerful and light, despite the gloomy and overcast day around us. There wasn't one furrow that wrinkled his forehead or brow. There was a small, barely visible smile, that played on the corners of his lips. I didn't want to blink and miss one second of him. He was that enticing._

"_Lee, I asked Harry something the other day, and he said he was happy with it. So, now I'm going to ask you,"_

_ My heart stopped and my palms broke into a sweat. My forehead expanded and my mouth opened, and didn't close back. Excitement and fear coursed into my veins and surged throughout my body, I loved Sam. I wanted this, I did, but why am I hyperventilating? _

"_I, what are you, I don't know what you're talking about?" I could finally hear something besides the blood rushing rushing around my eardrums as a wave cascaded to us from behind him._

"_I'm asking you to marry me, Leah. I love you," he raised a hand and stroked my __cheek._

"_Oh, whoa!" I gasped. I couldn't say anything else._

_His brow furrowed and he concentrated hard to think of his next reply._

_I grabbed his forearm to ground myself. _

_Marriage._

_Our honeymoon. _

_Being Married to Sam. _

_Mrs. Uley._

_Mr. and Mrs. Uley with a beautiful little girl and adorable son. _

_His and her sides of the bed, wedding anniversaries.. Having Sam for the rest of my life to myself and no one else._

_Tears moistened my eyes as I lost myself in the black irises of his eyes and the visions I was seeing in them."I, I, uh,"_

"_Lee-Lee, I didn't scare you, did I?" he joked, humor coated his voice turning it into a deep baritone._

_ My heart zoomed to a start. I smiled widely and flung my arms around his neck. I smiled brightly, and his broad smile matched my own. I jumped slightly and scratched the back of his head softly as I threaded my hands into his hair._

"_Yes, yes, I will! I love you," I attacked his mouth and face with kisses._

"_Baby, I already have money saved for your ring, whatever you want,"_

_ His face was inches from mine, his breath was on my moist lips. He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand before running it across to my ear, to my neck. He gently pulled the elastic band from my ponytail and let the black-silk strands fall all around my shoulders and some fell forward, framing my face._

_ My body slowly ignited into a smoldering flame, it burned from my stomach to between my thighs. My desire for him was stronger than I'd ever felt before, he wanted me to be his wife, have kids with him, share a home with him. I kissed him hard. I pulled him closer by his ears to deepen the kiss even further, I never imagined I could need a man so bad in just one moment._

_ My hands slid from his hair, to his bare back, it was warm, his skin was soft – but firm muscle moved beneath my massaging fingers. He snaked his strong arms around me and soon he had spun me around and backed me softly to the cliff wall. The cool stones tingled on my back and I shivered in reaction to the pleasure that surged freshly to my center._

_ His hand pulled at my top, fire spread over my stomach, he began to inch it up slowly toward my breast. My nipples tightened in anticipation of his hand trailing up to them. His hand was finally beneath the rounded flesh and his finger lightly brushed the taut, pink fleshed, sensitized nipple, when a gigantic splash into the waves behind us broke us out of our reverie._

_ Sam whipped around and I swear he growled under his breath, my hands covered my mouth because was afraid someone had fallen in. When I saw the culprit rise out of the water, I felt a rush of rage I'd never felt in my life consume my mind._

_ Sam turned to me and his face was red from anger, his eyes were shut, they opened to look at me momentarily before closing again. I was scared. His body seemed to pulse as I looked him over, his jaw clenched and released in a fast rhythm that made my heart race with worry._

"_Sam, what's wrong?" I touched his arm._

_ It burned, it was hot and pulsating beneath my fingers. A strange gurgling sound was coming from deep within his throat – it seemed to be rumbling in his chest. I tried to rationalize what I was seeing, but I couldn't! Was he going to implode, explode, what?_

"_Lee, Leah," he ground my name the second time. "I have to go, I, I'll call you later."_

_I only nodded my head, I was already scared shit-less._

_ Sam ran off, into the woods and swore I heard a howl. I shook my head and decided it was nothing. I hadn't even noticed when Paul reached the sand. I glared at him, I wanted to hurt him, break his neck. I wanted to cause him pain worse than all these._

"_Leah, I'm sorry – I jumped off and didn't know you guys were down here."_

"_Oh! You're sorry? Shut the fuck up, Paul! You know I have put up with you're aggravating ass for years, and this is the goddamn last straw!" I shouted as I turned to trudge through the dark, wet, sand to the truck._

"_Leah, wait! It's important."_

"What the hell, my day is ruined anyway! Go ahead, sprinkle me with your retard-funny-dust, like you did a minute ago, pervert!"

_His face fell and his lips set into a straight line._

"_Well?" I rolled my eyes, ready to turn and find Sam._

"_He's not what you think, Lee. One day, he'll leave you," his voice was surprisingly soft – I'd never heard Paul's voice in that tone._

"_What are you going off about? ...He proposed, and I said yes. How will he not __be__ with me, he just fucking promised to be with me until we die!" I laughed._

"_Sam and I are, we.. I can't tell you right now. But trust me, Lee. You and Sam are not going to be together forever,"_

_I was shocked at the softness and sincere tones of his voice yet again._

_ I was trying to concentrate on what he'd said, but his chest stood before me, naked, with water droplets cascading into the ripples above his shorts. I blinked rapidly to bring my thoughts back to Earth, to walk away and find Sam._

"_You don't know, Paul, OK? You don't know about me and Sam." I began to leave again._

"_Leah," he tried to get me to turn around._

_I continued walking and didn't look back, I finally found the truck and Sam was sitting behind the wheel. _

"_Sam," I said softly as I opened the truck door. "Let's not let Paul ruin this, please?" I asked while scooting across the bench to Sam's side, I put my hand on his cheek to make him look me in the eye._

"_No, that's.. It's not even an issue – my temper.. Flared, I had to get away and cool off. I love you, and I'm sorry, Lee-Lee,"_

"_I love you, too. Let's go home and eat, I'm starving," we laughed as he started the truck and I snuggled beside him._

_He kissed me softly and draped his arm over my shoulders._

_ He stopped the truck right at the door and I was glad Emily, Seth and Dad were still out. I bit my lip at the thoughts of Sam and I, our naked skin touching, his.._

"_Come on, babe,"_

_My smile was wide and my legs trembled. "You didn't even have to ask," I laughed._

**Author's note:**

**I want to personally thank everyone who has '_favorited' _this story, I am truly honored! I appreciate each and every review _anyone_ writes to me! Good or bad. I am genuinely sorry for the long time to update – but thank you for your patience! The next flame is flaring as Chapter 8 – NOW POSTED!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you to everyone who has 'favorited' this story! Also, an uber-special thanks to those who read & reviewed! I am genuinely sorry for the extremely long wait, but when you want the story to go the way it should, the way I feel Leah and Paul would go, that's when I write. I don't just write to fill the page.**_

_ We walked into the door after coming home from the beach, and we were both much more calm after the Paul-shock. That could have been our moment, our first time, the one thing I wanted bad enough to kill Paul for interrupting. I threw down my dirty sneakers and trudged up the stairs._

"_Grab anything you want out of the fridge," I called down to him as I climbed the last stair and made a bee line for the bathroom._

"_You said 'anything',"_

"_Yeah, anything – but not everything!" I snapped back with a laugh before I slammed the door._

_ I leaned over the sink and splashed cold water onto my face,it felt so good to my still fevered skin, I could have soaked in it, with added ice cubes. My fingers felt strange, almost sore. That was weird, but not unusual due to all the running I'd just done. I was just about to yank down my yoga pants when I heard the old truck pull onto the gravel. I could hear that sound from underwater._

_ I finished my business and once again went to the sink. After washing my hands I rinsed a washcloth in cold, cold water and went for the door. I was coming out and heard Seth and my Dad downstairs in the den, probably unloading the fishing gear and rods. _

"_Hey Dad, is Sam down there still?"  
_

"_Yeah, he's in the kitchen with Emily,"_

"_Did you catch anything?" I asked as I leaned over the railing._

"_2 fish, Emily couldn't keep quiet, she scared every damn fish away within a 5 mile radius!" _

_ I ran down the stairs laughing, I knew he'd come home light-handed. He mostly did this time of year, but, the sport was so fun to him and Charlie. I never got into it, and really couldn't, I hated sitting on a boat in a net of mosquitoes and a layer of gnats. Plus, the fish-filled air and snakes swimming in the water, didn't help to soothe anything._

"_Well, Dad. At least you tried," I smiled. "Where's Emily?"_

"_I told you, the kitchen," he replied, aggravated._

"_OK, dang, I forgot," I replied my mind stiffening._

_ What the hell are they doing in the kitchen that long? Baking cookies? Making a lasagna? I rolled my eyes at my brother holding an L over his forehead and made the small walk to the kitchen door. I was unclasping my watch when I looked up and saw the most soul crushing sight of my life._

_ Sam and Emily. Nose to nose, one half inch closer, and they would be kissing. His hand was on her face, like he always did when he kissed me, just at her jaw. My breath was caught and I couldn't find any air in my lungs as I watched on in horror. I felt like I'd been stabbed, skewered. A shot to my heart and the bullet exploded into a thousand pieces – shredding my soul with it._

_ They didn't notice me, they seemed as though they wouldn't care even if they knew I was standing here, bleeding, cringing inwardly. I was crumbling like a falling statue. I tired to breathe in, but it sputtered and they flew apart and turned to my gasp._

"_Lee, Leah, don't! It's not at all what it looks like!" Sam held his hand out as if to stop me. "I couldn't help it,"_

_I stood silent, waiting to see what Emily would say._

"_Lee Lee, come on, please," he said slowly, stepping toward me as if I were a bomber, a terrorist, ready to blow up anyone or anything in one click of a button._

"_Leah, I, I.. I couldn't help it!" she pleaded walking toward me, repeating what Sam said not even 6 seconds ago.._

_ I took a step back and the look in my eyes must have scared her, because she stopped dead in her tracks. She was dead to me now. I then moved my eyes back the the swordsman who just slaughtered my heart and my eyes turned to slits. I saw red and flew towards him._

"_I was so fucking stupid! High school sweethearts my ass," I couldn't say anymore._

_His face went as pale as the white walls of the kitchen._

_ The redness filled my vision now, my body was quivering, and I had no sense of reality. In the blink of an eye I was hitting and kicking him with no remorse. His arm slipped off my right elbow, and I threw a punch right into his throat with no inhibitions._

"_Lee,!" he coughed, grabbing my shoulders and holding them tightly as he tried to breathe through the punch I'd given to his throat._

"_Get out of my house, the both of you," I traveled my eyes to Emily and back to Sam. "I would ask you 'Why', Sam, but I don't even think you **know** why."_

"_Lee, it's a long story, it's not what you think," _

_I slung my arm out of his grasp and backed up slowly._

"_Leah, I'm your best," Emily said from behind Sam._

"_If you say 'friend', I will, I swear I won't be responsible for what happens," I warned. I couldn't get my anger in check, I couldn't even breathe because I was afraid I'd lose it._

_Sam seemed as though his eyes were tearing up._

_ I blinked and tears spilled onto my hot cheeks and I quickly and desperately tried to wipe them with my hands. I didn't want them to see me cry, I didn't want anyone to see me cry, ever – to see me cry at all. I turned and pushed my way by a mean looking Seth and ran out the door._

_ I ran and ran, in the pouring rain – with no destination in sight. I felt my chest constrict in pain and I was ready to fall over from the feeling of being choked as I ran. I couldn't breathe, the world was flashing past my face and I couldn't see anything._

I flew up in my bed and was covered in sweat from head to toe, and my sheets were soaked. My eyes focused and I realized I was home, safe, in my bed – and all I just dreamed about was in the past. My breathing let up a little, and I looked around more calmly. Though my heart was still bleeding.

I threw on my old sneakers and bolted for my door. I knew where I was going. I knew who I needed. I was running to my jeep, and I was on my way to him. The roads were pitch black and I sped with no guilt down to his house only a short distance up the road.

I ran up to his door and pounded on it. I heard him cussing from the inside and I shook my hands in anticipation of seeing him. He finally reached the door and as it swung open his eyes were wide in surprise.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

I shook my head and threw myself against him, I was eager to feel his strength and warmth. I needed someone else to know the pain I was carrying around all these years, the best thing was... He already knew.

"Baby, you're really scaring me right now,"

"I... I need to," my voice began to break.

He lifted me onto his stomach and shut the door with his foot.

"I need you, Paul, I do. I want to be with you, and I don't want to be alone. I try so hard to act like I don't need anyone, but I do. I need you.

"Well, well," he smiled to me, his face touching mine as he walked me to his bedroom.

"Leah Clearwater is admitting she doesn't want to be alone. Has hell frozen over?" he asked looking around.

"I guess it has." I sighed as he sat me on the bed.

He took my shoes off and began to massage my feet as I rested on the pillows.

"What got you so upset?"

I took a deep breath and brushed the hair off my forehead.

"I fell asleep and had a vivid, and painful recollection when Sam imprinted on Emily. It was like I was back there, in the kitchen, with Dad and Seth in the den. Then, I was watching," I stopped before I said it.

"Baby, you don't have to tell me. But I don't want to think of anyone hurting you, I just," his jaw clenched at his last two words. "But, if you need to, you can tell me,"

"Well, it was that day you dove off the cliff into the water, remember?"

His face contorted in thought, but he shook his head.

"When you caught Sam and I in the water, just about to.."

"That son of a bitch," Paul groaned.

"We made it home before Dad, Emily and Seth. That's when it happened," the tears threatened to spill once more, and I sucked in a breath. "I asked Dad where they were, and when he said the kitchen alone." I had to pause. "I walked in and they were face to face about to kiss,"

He didn't say anything, because he didn't have to. Just him being there was enough. His strong hands cupped my shoulders and squeezed, almost erasing the tension built beneath my skin. He pulled me close and held me close to his chest. Without my permission, tears built up behind my eyelids and soon wet his bare chest.

He leaned forward and kissed me slowly, deeply. His tongue explored my lips and traced my tongue expertly. I opened my eyes and we were face to face. His eyes were dimly lit by the moonlight that was streaming into the open window. I felt at home. I felt safe, and for once, I didn't feel the need to be defensive, on my toes and ready to fight. I could just be with him.

"What's on your mind?"

I wiped my eyes and tried to smile.

"Look, I was thinking about something and I really, really hope you say yes."

"What are you talking about? I'm not marrying you yet!" I joked.

"_Not yet._"

"How are you so sure I'd even _consider _you?"

"I'm the one man that you can fight with and not kill that easily,"

We both laughed.

"Move in with me,"

My eyes widened and my breathing hitched in my throat. Move in with Paul. Forget about school and finding a way on my own, and just shack up with Paul. Images scanned through my head, and the fact that I'd have him by my side every night, not even 4 inches away to make love to anytime I wanted was more than a plus.

"Why your house?"

"It's paid up for 3 years."

"How the hell did you manage that?" I asked shocked.

"Well, when your job pays you, you pay your bills, and you save money. It helps."

"I don't know," I began to say no.

"Leah, I love you. I know you love me, and you don't know how bad I want you in my bed every night, asleep and totally unsuspecting."

I narrowed my eyes into his. The thought made my center heat.

"Leah, you say you're over the past. Take a jump with me, and if you fall, I promise to catch you. I don't want to risk losing you, because I didn't show you just _how_ much you mean to me,"

"I, uh, God. I don't know," I groaned.

"I love you, Lee. Come on, you live practically next door. You wouldn't even need to _really_ leave your place."

His eyes were warm and pleading, he reached his hands up to massage my face. It could be just like this, every night, every morning – whenever I wanted or needed him. A smile crept onto my face.

"Yes, OK. But, I keep my place!"

He pulled me into a kiss, it was a light kiss, at first, but soon turned slow, and simmering. Our hands explored each others body, slow and meaningful. In a blink, my shirt was lifted, my panties tossed over the bed, and his clothes were snatched off his hard body.

He rubbed my breasts softly with the palms of his hands and made me writhe beneath him. His tongue reached my ribs, my stomach, down to trace the curve of my waist, and traveled further to my stomach and slowly down and into my wet center. I lost all knowledge of the world around us.

"Fuck," I basically whined from the pleasure.

I was trying to speak but my body burst into flames at the tip of his skilled tongue. My body twisted, but he held me steady as I quivered in pleasure. I gripped his hair and pulled him to me forcefully. I attacked his mouth with mine, and the faint taste of my body on his lips was intoxicating.

"Roll over," I demanded.

He rolled onto his back, and I wasted no time sliding onto his hard cock. Every inch that he filled me, I moaned loudly, loving the feeling of him inside me once more. I steadied myself and began to slowly rise and fall on his massive member.

"Oh, fuck!" he grounded through clenched teeth.

I rode faster and his fingers clenched my hips hard, guiding me to his satisfaction. I let my head fall back and fill with all the sex and moments we'd shared. They filled my mind and swirled around us. Sweat was soon covering my body in a light sheen. His hands were all over me, my breasts, my ass, and down to my sensitized clit.

"Paul, Paul," I whispered and soon a holler released from my throat.

"Come on, baby, _let it go_," he said slowly as he moved backward, and sat up against the head rail.

"I want to," I gasped.

"Then do it,"

He wrapped his arms around my body, down to my lower back, and helped to lift my weakening body up and down. Soon, our rhythm picked up and we were both working for our release. He lifted my head with his hands kissed me.

"Look at me, let me watch you,"

I opened my eyes and as his cock slid in and out of my body. Our chins and lips touched as he rolled his hips into mine. With our eyes connected I felt something pass through us, a current, a heartbeat. I moved faster and with his help I lifted higher and fell lower, harder. Hard enough that small shots of pain pierced through me – and it hurt so goddamn good.

"Harder," I pleaded in his ear, gripping his silky hair.

He lifted me, and as I came down, he thrust his hips off the bed. My head fell back and the scream that left my mouth echoed. I didn't want this to stop, I wanted the pleasure and pain of his powerful thrusts to keep on for hours, days..

My walls began to clench and soon his grunt let me know he was ready. With one more rise and fall we came in synch with each other. My body shook, and his warm squirts heated the inside of my body. I kept impaling myself onto him, not wanting to stop the pleasurable pain.

I fell onto him. "Paul. I don't want to," I paused to breathe. Pulling back, and searching his face with hooded eyes, he was staring at me. His brow was sweating, his mouth open. "I don't want to be anywhere away from you,"

"You'll never have to be,"

He kissed my cheek, then my nose. We smiled and drew into another deep, wet, kiss. Before we knew it, we were lying on our sides, my leg thrown over his hip. His body between my legs, slowly thrusting into my body. We closed our eyes and just made love, I lost track of time and all that meant anything was being as close to him as our bodies allowed us.


	9. Chapter 9

**Beware of a hot, sensual 'n' steamy lemon, but don't skip to it, let it build, ;) **

**Leah's Point Of View**

"You're not helping me!" I whined to Lafayette, who was sitting on my couch eating a sandwich and flipping through my high school yearbook.

"I am helpin' you Lee! I am sittin' on this couch, makin' this mothafucka more beautiful than it will eva be. If I was shiny and gold, I'd be as cute as a buddha right 'chere!."

I shook my head and continued packing dishes.

"So, you haven't talked to me in over a week, heffa! Now, you call me out the blue to come over here.. and help you work, I mean pack," he laughed and flipped a page.

"No, I thought it'd be cool to spend some time together. I miss you,"

"You don't miss me chick! Girl, you've seen so much dick in the past 2 months, you could be a testicular docta," his mouth twisted into a chesire smirk.

"I've screamed so much this month, I could be a damn porn star,"

"Dat's my girl, we one in the same for that! I gots my website you know. I pay $200 per striptease, baby,"

"You wish, Fayette, really, kiss my ass,"

"If I make 10$ a hit off the video, I'll kiss a whateva, and for a _long ass_ time,"

We both laughed and as I loaded the last dish I was taking. I decided to take only the minimal, because Seth and Jacob were moving into my trailer. I suggested it to Jacob, and Jacob invited Seth. I thought it would be good for Jacob and Seth to experience bachelor-hood early. Also, Jacob needed to learn how to keep a place clean. I am so tired of seeing Rachel do all the housework for a disabled man, and 2 disabled jerks. Since Seth almost lived at Jake's, he basically lived there already.

"What's this?" Lafayette asked, his eyebrows drawn up.

I sighed loudly, and sat down the packing tape, and walked slowly to his perch on my sofa. The sight didn't affect me in the least, since I finally realized I was hurting over something that was never even worth it. But there we were, Sam and I, at prom. I was in my long, simple aqua green gown. Sam was in a black tuxedo jacket, a white unbuttoned shirt and black shorts. His black K Swiss tennis shoes were my favorite part. My smile was huge, and his arms were wrapped around me so tight, we looked like happy soul-mates.

"I wish I had said _yes_ when Paul asked me to go with him,"

"What? You're sayin' that you could have chosen Paul all this time?"

"Yes". He'd asked me because Sam and I were having another huge fight, and Sam took off toward La Push and I didn't see him 'til the night of. When Paul came to see me that day, about 6 hours before.. Sam had come over and we went out to eat, essentially making up. Looking back at it, his face looked so sad." I frowned.

"I would be too, a girl as fine as you, chose that ugly motherfucka over me! I'd hate you."

I turned and his warm smile made me smirk. "Sam is kind of ugly, isn't he?" I agreed.

"As ugly as as them hillbillies down the road!"

We both laughed and then fell into a comfortable silence. Before I laid my head on his shoulder. I could be whoever I wanted with Fayette. Since I met him, he was and always had been, a true best friend.

"I'm glad it didn't work out with Sam. I'm glad that he broke my heart, it taught me so much, and now that I think about it, it taught me how to love myself first, and it.. It led me to Paul, so I'm not angry anymore, like I was when you first met me,"

"True dat, I swear! Every single time you'd see a goddamn couple walk in, hand-in-hand, you'd come reachin' for my spatula. Knowin' damn good and well, I do not waitress! Shit, it could'a been a fuckin' 80 year old couple, you'd come whisperin', "That could be me and Sam, sharing dentures!"

"I didn't say that!" I smacked his arm.

"Almost that," he rubbed me lightly on the elbow.

"You're right, but with Paul, I can be myself. I don't have to be _girlie _with him, I don't have to hold anything in, I don't have to protect myself. He loves me," I smiled and hugged myself.

Lafayette just stared at me for a second, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I'm glads to see you let go, for a minute there, I thought I'd have do an exorcism,"

"You never stop!" I covered my face with my hands.

"All them years I never saw you wit' a man, I thought you was gay, like me."

"I'm not, as you can tell."

"I think it's good for you, movin' in with Paul. You took care of your Daddy and Seth, now it's _Leah_ time. You and your man are head over tails for each other, keep it like dat." he pointed at me.

"Leave our literal tails, out of this, and besides. I hope it does stay like this forever,"

"But, if you want to change it up, ya know, **spice **that shit up, I gots the pills and the smoke, I'll have y'all fuckin' fo' 24 hours straight!"

"I wish you had something to help with pregnancy."

"I do," he nodded his head.

"What?" I asked with shocked painted on my face.

"Liquor, beer and wine. I have 3 cousins that got pregnant when they got drunk and had sex with they exes!"

"Wow," I rolled my eyes.

"For a fee," he added, and we both rumbled with laughs as I walked him to my door.

"I am happy though, Fayette. I really am calm, and I've let everything go, I'm like a bird, flying free and in love."

"Can I be a bridesmaid?" he smiled, flipping his scarf dramatically, like his own hair.

"Of course," I hugged him.

"I'mma wear a garter too, a black glittered one,"

"I love you, Fayette, but I really need to get done with the stuff you _pretended _to help me with!" I joked.

He winked at me and trekked to his convertible. "I hope you let yourself stay this happy, don't look fa' shit to go wrong, or wait fa' shit to happen, be happy with dat fine piece'a ass!" he roared the engine to life and drove off.

I turned and faced my little trailer and peered inside the door. I was leaving my single life behind, and tonight I would be moving in with a man, for the first time. I wouldn't be single anymore. The thought of it was exciting, but also the end of my free running era, doing whatever whenever I wanted. But, it was also the beginning of the life I'd always wanted in high school. To live with a man and be in love, to raise a family and go to girl scouts and football games. I could see that with Paul. If I _could_ create a family, which means, pregnancy.

"Leah, I asked myself this one question 20 times today," Jacob started his speech.

"Jake, look, if you _really_ don't want to help, then don't. I could have just sold my trailer to the highest bidder, and used the money for my school loans, OK? You know that! But, I didn't. I decided it would be good if you, and Seth, and Quil, or whoever the hell else you want over here, could have a house where you could scream all you fuckin' want at your goddamned _Halo_ game, without giving Rachel and Billy seizures from the stress!" I beat him to his gripe.

His face went expressionless.

"Your silence _proves_ I'm right." I smiled stiffly and went to instruct Quil on the next set of boxes to be delivered.

"I need those three tall boxes, and that bag of pillows needs to go, too,"

Quil frowned and nodded his head in defeat.

"Really, how do you jackasses keep jobs?" I groaned and began to refold the stack of towels in the bathroom one of them had knocked over.

"Wait, over to the left!" I heard Jacob holler.

"My left, or your left?" Seth demanded.

"**Your** fucking **left**!" Jacob hollered again. I heard a huge crash, and soon what sounded like punches.

I threw the towels down and dashed into the living room, my couch was lying on it's back, and my stupid pack mates were rolling on the floor, fighting like idiots.

"You goddamn bitch!" Jacob growled as he pulled back to throw a punch at Seth.

"You better fucking not," I ground out.

Jacob dropped Seth's collar, and he fell to the floor, and brought Jacob with him. They both scrambled to their feet like soldiers.

"If you two break my couch, I'm not collecting money, but werewolf limbs!" I whispered.

Neither replied, and they stood still as I turned away.

"Keep the couch," I whispered quietly, I didn't get one foot away before it began again.

"You landed that fucker on my foot on purpose, you weak dick spurt," Jacob growled.

"Get over it, you pussy!" Seth retorted.

"I wish you all were pussies! Then I wouldn't be putting up with your shit right now!" I slammed my old bedroom door.

Somehow, I got all the things I wanted to keep to Paul's, and I let Jacob and Seth have the rest. I came back to take one last look, and tried not to cry at my half empty house. I couldn't help but smile, though. The thought of Paul lying naked on the bed when I walked into our house one day, made me shiver.

"Leah, this is a bachelor pad now, go girlie up Paul's house," Jacob smirked.

"Right," I smiled. "A bachelor pad... Look, I want to get home before Paul does, so,"

"Yeah, yeah.. Leah, can I ask you something?"

"Anything," I nodded my head.

"Are you happy with Paul? Like, really happy?"

"More happy than I've ever been in my life."

We made it halfway to my jeep and I turned to Jacob to see him staring at me.

"One thing, Lee," his voice deepened.

I turned and stood facing him.

"You act so different, and you do seem happy. I just, I can't say."

"Go ahead, we've always told each other what's goin' on!" I laughed.

His face remained serious, his eyes were wide and his eyebrows was still drawn down.

"You can tell me later, I'll text you," I walked off and when my hand reached the car handle, his hand kept the door from opening. I turned and my eyes were stamped wide open in shock.

"I always loved you, as a sister and pack mate. But, the night of the bonfire, I realized I loved you in a different way."

"You're fucking kidding me!"

I tried to keep from laughing, because I feared I would literally rip at the seems.

"Actually, I am kidding you," he smiled.

"I would punch you, but, I'm trying this new thing and trying to keep from being an angry, bitter, hag-bitch. So this will do," I smiled and threw open my door into his gut. He stumbled backwards laughing.

I jumped in my jeep and sped off to the local salon.

**Paul's Point Of View**

I was concentrating on driving in a straight line in my truck, which was hard, because all I could think of was Leah. I'd never really thought I'd find a woman so complex, so infuriating and just as hot as she is all those things. I'd always loved Leah, when I think back about it. I never imagined she'd feel anything in return until that night.

Turning onto my long drive, I imagined her asleep in my new bed. Curled up in my new covers, scenting the room with her sweet smell that radiated off her caramel skin. My body broke out in ripples just thinking of her in my house, using my new claw foot tub, soaking in a bath.

I almost slid 40 feet when I got within walking distance to the house. I shook the excess water out of my hair from my post-work shower at the locker room. I grabbed my tool bag, hat and my wallet. I almost ran the 20 feet to the door. I meticulously slid my key in the hole quietly and when I turned from closing the door, my tool bag fell from my hand to the floor with a giant thud.

"Hi," she smiled. Her hair was cut to her ears, and her jaw was dominant and sharp. She looked unbelievably sexy.

My mouth fell open as my eyes scanned her body fiercely and quickly. My dick pulsed at the sight, unable to control him, he was at attention to the gorgeous woman before me, dressed in only my tattered flannel shirt. She left it unbuttoned, and revealed just enough to keep my imagination boiling over the rim.

"Do you like it?" she looked nervous for a split second before I licked my lips and nodded quickly.

"It's goddamn sexy." I tried to speak in my man-voice, but she was bringing the 13 year old pubescent virgin boy out of me by the dick.

She stood up, and a hint of lacy underwear shined barely underneath the tail of the shirt. Her hands lifted to her breasts, and slowly, she slid that fucking shirt off and let it pool at her feet. She stood there in only a lace thong. Holy shit. My mouth fell open once again after I'd managed to close it seconds before.

Images flashed through my mind and I floated out of the moment. I saw Leah walking down the aisle, I saw us with matching rings. I imagined coming home to her in our bed every night, for the rest of my life... But the most vivid of all this, I saw myself kissing her swollen stomach protecting my child.

Before I knew it, I'd crossed the room and was kissing her with every ounce of feelings and pure lust I'd felt for her since I saw first saw her. I moved from her warm mouth to her jaw, inhaling the perfume that lingered gently on her skin. My hands traced the curve of her sides and hips. Her hands met my hair and I sealed our mouths together again.

"Paul, Paul," she breathed in a strive for breath.

"What is it, baby?" I moved to her chin and stooped downward to suck on her nipples.

She gripped my head and pulled me to face her.

I stared at her with almost no breath, and stared at her through half closed eyes.

"Are you on Viagra?" she laughed.

A smile grew on my face. "No," I replied simply and continued down to her shoulders.

"Then what is the rush?" she rasped out.

"I saw us, later, in the future." I kissed my way up to her shoulders, back to her mouth.

When I pulled back, her eyes were wide open, seemingly in wonderment.

"What do you mean, the future?" she looked in both of my eyes hopefully.

"You were my wife, sleeping in my bed every night, waiting for me to come home, and... I saw me kissing our baby in your belly."

Her eyes blurred with tears, and I kissed her gently.

"Paul, I wish I could have a baby with you. But, it's just not possible," she lifted her hand to wipe a tear away.

I gently pulled her h€and away before she could wipe the now stream of tears flowing onto her blushed cheek.

"I cry enough in front of you," she tried hard to laugh, but she was hurting – it was too easy to tell.

I put my hands on each side of her neck, and kissed the tears that fell onto her tan cheeks.

She sobbed lightly.

"Whether it comes from you, or not, I'll love to have a child with with you. Leah, we can give as much love to a baby we adopt, as we can our own. You'll never know until it happens, to find out _if_ _you_ _can _get pregnant."

She smiled. "I love you,"

"I love you, too." I kissed her deeply.

She moaned softly into our kiss and I ran my hands down her back to the curve of her bottom, and easily picked her up and held her against my stomach. My body was radiating with want and need for her, her kiss, her body..

"Now, let me make love to you in our bed.. The only crying I want to hear from you, is the crying of pleasure!" I chuckled.

She laughed and threw her head back as I entered the door to our room and sat her down lightly on the bed. She pulled away from my mouth, crawled backwards, and laid softly onto the new, fluffy, white pillows. There was my fantasy woman, who happened to be my reality now.

"Make love to me Paul,"

I wasted no time in ridding my jeans off my legs, along with my boots, muscle shirt and my briefs. I took her feet in my hands urgently and massaged them firmly with my hands, before raising to her calves. She sucked in a breath as I crept my hands further to the inside of her thighs.

"Touch me!" she demanded.

I slid my hands up and entwined them gently into the sides of her thong, and slid it off very easily. My fingers massaged her tiny amount of curls gently found her entrance and coated my fingers with her juices before sliding it up to her clit. She arched her back and moaned as I crawled up further to take an erect, pink, nipple into my mouth.

"Shit," she gasped and I moved my mouth around to suck and lick the fullness of it.

Her hands wound into my spikes and her legs clamped around my waist. I pulled myself up and nestled easily inside the v shape of her legs. Her tongue met my lips and my cock hardened even more than I thought it could. She began to roll her hips and goddamn, I almost shot out onto the bed. I lowered more weight onto her, and she huffed in aggravation of my dominance.

"Let's go slow baby," I whispered onto her bright pink, swollen lips.

She whined in protest.

I trailed my tongue all the way to her ear and she grasped the muscles on my arm, tight enough to make me grind my teeth in pain. "I wanna savor every damn drop of you tonight, Lee. I want my neighbors to hear you a mile away," I licked her ear and grunted as she fought to move underneath me.

"You're my _imprint_," I kissed her and she finally gave up and let herself go as we opened our mouths to taste each other.

Kissing every inch that I crossed, I made it to her stomach and trailed my tongue all the way to the v between her legs. I snaked my tongue into it and her legs spread quickly. I inhaled and the scent made the wolf in me howl, along with my cock.

Dipping further into her slick center, I lapped over her clit several times, drawing grunts, and moans from her full lips. When I inserted two fingers into her at once, a stream of cuss words left her pretty little mouth and I fastened the rhythm of my long fingers.

"I love you, Leah, do you know that?" I asked her over her clit.

"Yes, **yes**," she breathed out, short of breath.

"Do you love me?" I demanded.

"You know I do," she gasped.

"No I don't,"

"I swear, I fucking do!" she ground out.

"I _swear I fucking don't_," I repeated her reply, and she huffed in anger.

"Please, Paul. Make love to me," she pleaded.

I pulled up from her wet center, and hurriedly rested my cock between her legs again. I held myself up on my elbows and just studied her aroused face. The blush on her cheeks, the swollen, full lips that couldn't hold the breaths from her chest. She was beautiful, inside and out, and each time I made love to her I couldn't help but think of it. I leaned down and covered her mouth with mine, inching my tongue into hers to taste the sweetness hidden behind her lips.

"_Please_," she pleaded.

I knew her body, and I didn't even need to guide myself into her. As I slid into her warmth, her legs sealed around my body and I began to move slowly in and out of the woman I'd lay my life on the line for. Every thrust made her gasp and rippled my stomach with anticipation.

"I love you, Paul," she moaned into my ear.

I lifted her onto my lap as I rose to my knees and held her as I helped her body to move. Her head fell back and I gently pulled it back down so I could kiss her, so I could see her face – which was painted in pleasure. I let my hands trail all over her body, gripping her bottom, my mouth teased her nipples and I let her melt all over me.

"I feel it," she whispered.

We continued until our bodies were sheeted with sweat and her small whimpers were escalating in volume. I laid her back down on the bed, and drove into her faster, making holler after holler escape her mouth.

"Shit, shit. God, baby," she scratched my back, and I smiled at the tingles it left.

I drove deeper, harder, and she only screamed louder. Finally, we both fell over the edge and my groan was inserted into her mouth as we rode our orgasms out, shaking and vibrating against each other. Her body quivered beneath mine, and I swear something physical, literally, passed from me to her.

I looked into her eyes shocked, and hers widened as well. I lowered into her one last time and fell to my side, pulling her with me, not wanting to pull out of her body. We couldn't stop staring at each other until we finally fell asleep entangled together.


End file.
